Marcada
by sistercullen
Summary: Bella Swan, tan antigua como el tiempo,transformada por los Vulturis, es el brazo ejecutor de Aro. Encargada de eliminar clanes que pueden ser un peligro para los Tres Reyes de Volterra...Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia por el contrario es completamente mia. ¡Otra! Ajjajajajjaj! Estoy completamente abducida por el Word, jajajjajajajajja.

Capitulo Primero

Hubo un tiempo en el que las mujeres que quedaban viudas; debian enterrarlas junto a sus maridos.

Me casé muy joven.

No llegué a tener descendencia.

Y la noche en que mi marido murió estaba con otra mujer; Su amante. Fué el marido de ella, el que con sus propias manos lo asesinó.

El horror se apoderó de mí, cuando vinieron a darme la noticia. Mi vida estaba acabada.

Esperé con el cuerpo lánguido por horas.

Me sepultaron junto a Mike y su cuerpo descompuesto. Taparon mi boca con gasas y ataron mis manos hasta hacerse sangre en las muñecas.

No recuerdo si pasaron horas o dias; pues el hechicero de la comunidad me debió dar algun tipo de sedante; pues estaba ejemplarmente calmada, dada mi situación.

A mis padres los mataron en una de las revoluciones del las tierras de Shalder y yo crecí con la ayuda de los vecinos de la misma.

Nunca eché raices con ninguna de las familias. Veian en mi una amenaza. Algo no-natural.

Nací con una marca en la espalda, una especie de tatuaje que crecia conmigo. El hechicero cuando lo veia, clamaba al cielo y comenzaba a gritar palabras descorcentantes.

Conforme iba creciendo, varios hombres del poblado se ofrecieron para mantenerme y ser su compañera. Denegué todas las propuestas; menos una; la de Michael Newton; era un colono que habia llegado hacia poco tiempo desde las tierras de antigua Europa. Me quedé maravillada con él y nos unimos como marido y mujer.

Es algo que nunca me podré perdonar. Fué un bastardo y un mal marido. No respetaba nuestros votos y sobradamente,sabia que me era infiel con toda la que se ponia por delante.

Michael era un hombre extremadamente actractivo y viril.

Unos brazos poderosos rompieron el ataud y varias astillas me dieron en la cara.

Estaba exhausta: tenia falta de aire, y cuando aquellos brazos me sostuvieron en el aire. Recé para estar muerta y enterrada al lado del bastardo de Mike.

El hombre era un gigante, que vestia ropas negras nada austeras. Lo acompañaban dos adolescentes...practicamente eran niños. Eché una mirada rápida a mi alrededor. Sólo estabamos nosotros allí. Bajé la vista hacia el ataúd y contemplé el cadáver de Mike inerte.

Rasgaron mis vestiduras y me lanzaron a la tierra mojada.

-Es ella, Félix.- aseguró la muchacha rubia con ojos sanguinolientos.

Yo queria erguirme, pero me era imposible. Tenia los músculos agarrotados, debido al licor que ingerí del hechicero.

-Parece tan poca cosa que aún dudo de nuestra mision.-hablaban entre ellos. Yo con la vista nublada intentaba, levantarme pero me era imposible.

-¿Quien tiene el honor, de probar este exquisito bocado?.-dijo la muchacha, con voz celestial.

-Yo mismo...aunque Félix la mira de una manera especial...¿te agrada su olor, querido?

El hombre que me habia sacado de mi ataud, caminó hacia mi y me alzó hasta quedar a su altura. Me acarreó en su espalda hasta llegar a los otros dos y me dejó nuevamente en el suelo.

Comenzaba a llover de nuevo y noté como de mi pelo se aplastaba sobre mi cara.

-Probemos todos de ella.-Unos gruñidos terrorificos salieron de sus bocas y comenzaron a castañearme los dientes de terror.

-¡Esperad! Recordad quien es y lo que será; que es lo mas importante. Si no sale de esta, Aro nos matará.

Noté como se abalanzaban hacia a mi.

Noté sus mordeduras ponzoñosas en mi estomago, brazo y muñeca. Los tres saciaron algo de su sed con mi sangre.

Allí comenzó el preludio de mi tortura.

No supe cuando se marcharon. Pero sin apenas fuerzas me arrastré hacia el panteón de la familia Mallory; y me enterré en uno de los ataudes; sacando previamente los huesos que habitaban en él.

El dolor era indesciptible, ardia como una pira. Y así estuve por mas de dos o tres dias.

Despues de aquello. Pensé que habia muerto y que estaba en el infierno; desgraciadamente no era así, aunque lo hubiese preferido.

Practicamente desnuda, salí del panteón, justo cuando el dia comenzaba a perderse en el horizonte.

A lo lejos pude ver tres figura, que no eran otras que las que me habian hecho entrar en aquel estado por tantas horas.

Se acercaban lentamente. Yo no podia mover un musculo, nuevamente estaba invadida por el terror.

-Debes venir con nosotros.- Me dijo la muchacha de cabellos color oro y cara de ángel...sus ojos eran los del mismo demonio.- Tira lo que queda de tus ropas; toma esto.- Me tiró unas vestimentas negras y yo las cogí al vuelo, sorprendiendome de mi capacidad de reacción.

-Aro, te espera. Necesitas instrucciones.-inquirió el hombre gigante llamado Félix.

Pensé en cambiarme, pero tan pronto como lo hice, mis manos adquirieron una velocidad asombrosa y puse el ropaje encima mio a un ritmo vertiginoso.

-Bienvenida a nuestro mundo Isabella Swan ...somos Felix, Alec y yo soy Jane, todos somos Volturis y partir de ahora tú decidiras si tambien quieres serlo.

No entendia nada, pero los seguí.

Nunca pensé que mis piernas estuviesen dotadas de tal flexibilidad al correr

Nunca pensé que lo ojos de Jane tambien eran los mios propios, al mirarme en el espejo del salon de los tres reyes.

Nunca pensé que me hubieran convertido en un monstruo y que mi corazon hubiese dejado de latir.

Pensé en morir de todas las maneras imaginables; pero lo eran solo para un humano. No para mí.

Yo era una inmortal. Un vampiro sediento de sangre, imposible de retener.

Ellos me enseñaron a cazar. Hicieron de mi una guerrera fuerte. La mejor.

Durante un tiempo, fuí relativamente feliz con mi tarea.

Cuando me herian, si no sanaba rápidamente, me llevaban junto a Carlisle, un nuevo miembro de los Volulturis, amable y afectuoso, que curaba mis heridas de guerra.

Él nos abandonó a las breves décadas. Creo que nunca pudo asumir lo crueles que eramos al matar.Él se odiaba por eso. Aro lo habia visto.

Mi rey tenia un don para poder ver todo lo que sentian los demás.

Aro trató de que volviera con ellos despues de la última mision. Pero preferí volar sola y aprender por mi misma. No queria ser una más de la realeza y estar confinada en aquel castillo devorador de almas.

He vagado por siglos, épocas y tiempos de silencio en la tierra...

...con la compañia de mi soledad y el martirio de saber que soy un monstruo.

Recibiendo ordenes de los tres reyes continuamente...

Adquiriendo una nueva posicion ante los humanos en diferentes tiempos... y matando a todos los clanes que podian hacerse mayores que el nuestro.

La realeza tenia miedo de que algunos de los clanes , se hicieran mas amplios que ellos mismos y se revelaran en su contra.

Aquel era mi trabajo, matar a toda familia de vampiros que fuera una amenaza para Los Tres Reyes.

Tiempo Actual...

-Señorita Isabella Swan.- Miré al tipo con cara de malas pulgas.- Ha recibido esto para usted, esta misma tarde.- El recepcionista era un cerdo y me miraba como si fuera continuamente desnuda.

-Gracias.- le dije , cogiendo el sobre con el sello a cera de los Vulturis.-intenté cogerlo sin rozar sus dedos grasientos y corrí hacia mi habitacion.

Desde hacia ya varios meses habitaba en Port Angeles, en un hotel de mala muerte donde intentaba hacer una vida normal, cara a los débiles humanos.

El paso del tiempo me habia hecho ver que tenia otras opciones al margen de alimentarme con sangre humana. Estaba la de los animales tambien; no era lo mismo ni muchisimo menos pero era una solución a tantos siglos matando para saciarme.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi. El cuarto estaba desordenado y sucio. Me senté en la cama y abrí el sobre con decision.

Leí la nota y tragué en seco conmocionada.

Debia matar a otro clan.

Muy cercano a donde me encontraba. Eran varias personas, en su totalidad emparejadas.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza horrorizada. Debia matar al clan de Carlisle Cullen.

Chicas… nueva historia, otra,jejejejje Si me dijeran lo que les pareció ¿Qué? Me harian muy ,muy feliz…jejejjejejjj!


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia me pertenece; los personajes por el contrario no.

CAPITULO DOS

- No puedo hacerle esto a Carlisle... a él no.- susurré para mi misma.- Esto es irracional...

Rompí la carta, la hice añicos y me encongí el la cama.

El clan Cullen.

Mi memoria fotografica, no habia podido olvidar el rostro de Carlisle.

Siempre habia matado a vampiros con los que no tenia ningun lazo de afecto, pero por este hombre...

Pasé la mano por mi cara, intranquila y bufé

Forks, el pueblo de al lado, allí es donde tenia que dirigirme.

Esperaría ordenes de Jane o Alec; ellos vendrian a darme toda la informacion que me faltaba.

Para eso quedaban escasas horas y yo estaba intranquila y hambrienta.

Me levanté de la cama y observé el paisaje oscuro desde mi ventana; la abrí y salté como una pantera.

Mientras corria, no podia quitarme de la cabeza a Carlisle ni a su familia.

Carlisle Pov

-Que descanse, doctor.- la enfermera del turno de mañana me saludadaba con la mano. Yo la imité y le sonreí cordialmente.

Cogí mi automóvil, y me dirigí hacia mi hogar. Allí me esperaba toda la familia.

Estabamos algo nerviosos.

Alice habia tenido una vision.

Un ejecutor venia a por nosotros.

Nuestra familia con el tiempo se habia hecho más y más grande.

Primero localizé a Edward. Mi hijo mayor.

Luego convertí a Esme; mi esposa.

Seguidamente convertí a Rosalie y esta convirtió a Emmet.

Alice, se unió a nosostros ya de la mano de Jasper.

Bree, fué una de las últimas. Era la niña mimada de Esme y Rosalie.

Tanya fué la última en unirse a nosotros, cuando se convirtió en la esposa de mi hijo mayor ; Edward.

Nueve miembros. Eramos demasiados. Mis temores, no habian sido infundados, miles de veces compartí esta inquietud con mi hijo mayor; pero no creí que tuvieramos que separarnos tan pronto.

Mientras conducia, lentamente, para no levantar sospechas, recordaba el dia que Alice tuvo la vision que nos impactó a todos.

Estabamos todos reunidos en el salón . Edward tocaba el piano para Tanya, Alice jugaba a las damas con Jasper. Rosalie y Emmet estaban haciendose bromas en el sofá y yo y Esme, veiamos un extraño concurso en el televisor.

Oimos un ruido y nos giramos. Rápidamente Edward se levantó del taburete y bajó la tapa del piano con fuerza.

El rostro de Alice, era de total horror. Todos estabamos pendiente de ella.

Ella nos miró a todos y parpadeó un par de veces, intentando asimilar lo que habia visto en su vision.

Edward, la miraba apretando fuertemente los puños y la mandibula. Miré a mi alrededor; todos estabamos observando a Alice.

Su voz se quebró un par de veces mientras hablaba.

-Vienen por nosotros. Quieren liquidarnos. Aro nos quiere fuera de este mundo, somos demasiado peligrosos para él.

Mandan a un ejecutor. Nos van a matar. ¡Lo he visto!

Edward, se acercó a su hermana y le acarició la mano.

-Sabes que tus visiones son cambiantes, Alice. Nos marcharemos. La mataremos.

Mi cuerpo dió un brinco; como si de un ser humano se tratase.

Me acerqué a mi hijo y lo aparté de la vista de todos. Fuimos a mi despacho y allí, lo cerre todo con cautela.

-¿Quien ha visto Alice? ¿Es una mujer? ¿La ejecutora es una mujer?

-Sí.- asintió Edward con el semblante terriblemente serio.

-Bella...

Edward se acercó a mi y siseó entre dientes.

-¿La conoces?

-Sí. Creo que si, claro está, si es la ejecutora que ha visto Alice. Bella es la mejor. Aro no se anda con chiquitas.- caminé un largo tiempo con la cabeza baja.- Debo de hablar con ella, nos separaremos; haciendo clanes de no mas de 4 personas. Tú y Tania podeis marcharos solos, formar vuestra propia familia.

Mi hijo negó con la cabeza, su expresion era de total abatimiento.

-No me voy a separar de vosotros. Ustedes son mi familia.

- Está bien..ya pensaremos algo. Debo de hablar con Bella; ella debe de comprender, nos tiene que dar un margen a esta locura.

-¿Y si la matamos ?

Miré a Edward por unos instantes y ví en sus ojos odio.

Sonreí ante su falta de informacion respecto a ella.

-Lo dudo. ¿Sabes como la llaman entre ellos en Volterra?

Mi hijo negó con la cabeza.

-El angel de la muerte.

-¿No me digas? Esta claro,si es esbirra de Aro, Cayo y Marco, debe ser un demonio sin alma. No me vayas a persuadir de lo contrario, Carlisle. La mataremos, somo nueve contra uno.

Busqué mi silla y acomplé mi cuerpo a ella; en ese momento me sentia enormemente abatido, me llevé la mano a la frete y oculté mis ojos, desolado.

-No lo entiendes, hijo, ella es la mejor. No han tenido que adiestrarla para eso. Tú puedes leer el pensamiento, Alice tiene precognición...ella es una guerrera nata. Además está lo del tatuaje...

-¿El tatuaje? ¿Una marca? ¿De su vida humana?

Edward se sentó al frente de mi escritorio y me miró sorprendido de la revelacion.

-La conocí durante mi estancia en Volterra. Nunca trató de tener demasiada cordialidad con todos nosotros. Aro le marcaba el camino y ella lo andaba. Él tenia plena conviccion que era una elegida. Nunca entendí por qué y para qué, lo que si sé es que en varias decadas no quiso aliarse con nadie. No buscó compañero, es una solitaria...Su marca, es creciente, durante el tiempo que estuve con ellos, tuve que curarla varias veces; tambien de su marca. Tiene unas extrañas letras en su espalda. Garabatos sin sentidos que se hacen más visibles segun va pasando el tiempo.

-¿Una marca que va creciendo con ella?- peguntó mi hijo pensativo.- Me gustaria estar contigo cuando te entrevistes con ella. No va a ir solo. No lo imagines ni por un solo momento.

Reí con tristeza. No podia pensar nada que mi hijo no supiese.

Aparqué el coche en el garaje y caminé hacia la entrada de la casa sin vacilación.

Al pasar el umbal de la puerta me quedé petrificado ante lo que veian mis ojos.

Bella estaba allí. Mucho mas hermosa de lo que mi mente recordaba.

Su cabello oscuro ondeaba como si tuviese vida propia, vestida de total oscuridad, con una ropa que se ajustaba a ella como una segunda piel. Al oir mis pasos se giró de forma brusca, tenia cogido a Edward del cuello y lo habia levantado un par de palmos del suelo.

Todos admiraban la situacion con terror, mientras que ella, al verme dejó a Edward tirado en el suelo y se dirigió a mi con paso seguro.

-Tu hijo es un gilipollas, Carlisle, no le has enseñado que debe de respetar a los mayores.- Se paró ante mí y pude observar que el color de sus ojos no era sanguinoliento. Ella tambien se alimentaba de animales. Me ofreció su mano enguantada y yo la estreché con una nueva esperanza.

-Bienvenida a mi casa Bella.

Ella se giró con petulancia y me sonrió enseñandome su perfecta dentadura.

- No voy a matar a tu familia, Carlisle. No tendré alma, pero no soy una desagradecida.- ante esto se abanlanzó ante mi y me abrazó efusivamente. susurrandome al oido.- Vamos a hablar del tema tu yo a solas. No quiero a nadie con nosotros.

-Ni lo sueñes.- bramó Edward.

Ella se giró sorprendida.

-¿Como coño sabes lo que ...?

-Lee el pensamiento, Bella...

Antes de que nos dieramos cuenta Edward estaba al lado de nosotros y enseñaba los dientes en un gruñido a Bella.

-Cierra la boca, niño. Cuida de tu hembra, que yo voy a hablar con el cabeza de familia.

Edward intentó apartarla de un manotazo; pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Parecia como si estuviese pegada a la tierra; no se movió ni un milimetro. Hizo un chasqueo con la lengua e hizo una reverencia a Edward antes de que nos encaminaramos a mi despacho.

-¡Puedo escuchar todo, maldita perra!

Ella se volvió sin expresion en la cara.

-¿A mi tambien me puedes leer el pensamiento niño?

Edward bajó la mirada y buscó a su pareja: Tanya. Mi nueva hija no tenia ojos para Edward, estaba enbelesada mirando a Bella como si fuera la imagen de una divinidad.

Continuará...

Bueno chicas¿Qué les pareció? Esta historia es diferente a lo que usualmemente escribo, espero les guste. Un beso a todas ¿reviews? Síiiiiiii por fis. Las quiero!

Ah! Alertas y favoritos muchisismas gracias, en serio!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas: Aquí estoy de nuevo con, esta historia nueva; aunque tengo varias nuevas , jeejjejjje! Gracias a todas por adelantado; sus alertas y reviews me hacen muy, muy feliz….ahora si… otro de Marcada…

Capitulo Tercero.

Carlisle Pov

Dada la situación debia de estar a solas con Bella para hablar del tema que nos corcernia a todos; pero mi mente dibagaba sobre la idea de que estuviera o no Edward con nosostros.

Lancé una mirada a mi hijo y él asintió de manera digna sin quitarle la vista de encima a nuestra ejecutora.

-Vamos, Bella. Entremos a mi despacho a hablar a solas.- le dije a ella, con una tranquilidad forzada.

-Muy bien.-dijo , aguardando a que Edward hiciera un movimiento en cualquier momento.

Pedí a mi hijo mentalmente que se calmara. Ya que él, podia escuchar todo sin estar presente y pareció sonreir ante mi propuesta.

Bella me siguió hasta el despacho y cerró la puerta con elegancia, antes de encarame y sentarse en la única silla libre que habia en el recinto, que no era la mia. Yo me senté imitandola y escruté aquellos ojos dorados, con miedo. Sabia quien era ella y el poder que ejercia en todo esto.

-Me han dado ordenes de que os mate a todos Carlisle. Supongo que ya sabes la razón.

- Sí.- le dije

- Quiero que hagais todo lo que os indique sin rechistar. Es de vital inportancia que os separeis esta misma noche. Debeis de hacer clanes mas pequeños y yo le haré llegar a Aro, la situacion. Él te tiene afecto y dejará pasar este trance. Sabes que sois demasiados,esto podia pasar; eras consciente de eso ¿no?

-Temia que un dia u otro pasaria; si. -Entrelacé mis dedos y los apoye en el escritorio de roble macizo que habia restaruado Esme unos años antes.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a hacer lo que te digo?

-No creo que mi familia quiera hacerlo; llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y nos hace demasiado daño separarnos. Nos tenemos afecto...Bella

-¿Los amas? ¿Has establecido vinculos con ellos? ¿ Tienes una hembra, no?

-Si. Esme.

-Ya, ya lo sabia. Jane y Alec vinieron a verme ayer. Me dieron toda la informacion necesaria sobre vosotros. El crio ese..¿Edward? Tendrias que controlarlo un poco... he tenido que ponerlo en su lugar antes de que llegaras.

-Edward se preocupa tanto o más que yo por todo esto. Vivimos una vida tranquila, Bella, una vida como humanos. Los chicos estan en el colegio y Esme y yo trabajamos. Intentamos pasar completamente desapercibidos, es la vida que hemos escogido vivir... si se puede decir de esa manera.

Ella, cabiló unos segundos y me miró inquieta.

-Te envidio… Nunca supe lo que era una familia y depues de mi transicion... ni lo imaginé si quiera...no he buscado un compañero; he estado demasiado enfrascada en mi propia crueldad para mis semejantes. Carlisle... No lo he comprendido hasta que no te he visto a tu familia y a ti tan entregados con este mundo que nos envuelve. Me has dado la esperanza que una vez perdí.

Te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda...pero debes hacer clanes mas pequeños con todos ellos, si no... me veré en la obligacion de mataros... y sabes que os podria encontrar donde fuese.

Por primera vez en mi vida tenia miedo. Miedo de Bella y de lo que nos podia hacer a todos.

-Está bien.-dije sin dilación.- Plantearé esta noche el tema. Tú lo harás conmigo. No me veo con la suficiente entereza para asumir todo esto yo solo, debes entenderlo.. son demasiados años en la compañia de todos ellos.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente . Vamos, hemos de decirle a tu familia lo que hareis.

Me levanté con rapidez y me posicione a su lado.

-Ellos ya saben lo que vamos a hacer, Bella. Edward seguramente los está poniendo en situacion a todos. Recuerda lee el pensamiento y no importa lo lejos qu estemos de él. Lo hace igualmente.

Ella me miró sorprendida y me dió paso para que abriese la puerta. Durante el ínfimo trayecto, miles de dudas me salpicaron la cabeza y luché contra ellas. Era imposible hacerlo de otra manera. Era la unica solución.

Al llegar al salon todos estaban impacientes, lo notaba en sus caras. Sus miradas hacia nuestra intrusa, pasaba por el dolor, la fustracion, la adoracion y el odio. Edward la miraba de una manera tal, que pensaba que la iba a atacar de un momento a otro.

Me froté la frente con la mano inquieto y miré a todos.

-Supongo que Edward ya os habrá dicho la solucion que le hemos encontrado a este problema. Es lo mejor, para todos nosotros, etendedlo.

-Podemos ir a Volterra y matarlos a todos.- argumentó Emmet mirandome con frialdad.- Eso es lo que podemos hacer, seria un ataque por sorpresa, Somos demasiados para ellos y ademas siempre podiamos pedir el apoyo de otros como nosotros, que estan deseando que Los Tres Reyes salten de las sillas.

Miré a Bella y la encontré mirando a Tanya despectiva.

-¿Bella?.- le dije.

-Es una opcion.-dijo desviando su mirada hacia mi.- Pero no es la mejor. Podriamos tener bajas.

-Espera...tú nos ayudarias...¿Me estas diciendo que tú nos ayudarias Bella?

-Por supuesto. Estoy harta de esto. Pero con una condición. Debeis aceptarme en vuestro clan sin ningun tipo de rencor.

Analicé las miradas de todos mis hijos y mi mujer. Habia un nuevo brillo de esperanza en sus rostros pálidos.

-Iremos a Volterra entonces.- sentencié.- Le daremos de su propia medicina a Los Tres Reyes

y a sus esbirros.

Unas palmaditas nos hicieron volver la vista hacia Tanya. Estaba aplaudiendo y sonriendo embelesada.

-No pensé vivir lo suficiente para ver esto.-dijo mirando a Edward y cogiendolo por ambas manos, radiante de dicha.

-No puede ser...susurró Edward apesadumbrado.

Bella y yo nos miramos y lanzamos una mirada interrogante a mi hijo que habia dejado caer su cuerpo en el sofá y se llevaba las manos a su pelo revuelto ocultando su rostro.

-¿Que pasa, Edward,¿Que es lo que quiere decir Tanya ?

-Eso. dí. ¿Que quiere decir tu hembra con todo eso que ha dicho?¿Y se puede saber porque mierda me mira asi? Me esta poniendo nerviosa...Parece que no le das lo suyo, niñato.

Mi hijo levantó la cabeza y pude ver un destello oscuro en su mirada dorada.

-Esta en los libros de Stefan .¿recuerdas? La mujer marcada. La hembra vampira fértil.

Miré a Bella unos segundos y su mirada extrañada me hizo saber que ella no tenia ni idea de lo que Edward estaba contando.

-¿Que quieres decir, niñato?

Edward se levantó y bufó antes de ponerse frente a ella, darle la vuelta y rasgarle todas la vestiduras de la espalda que la cubria. Ella no pudo anticiparse al acto y se tapó con verguenza sus pechos al quedar expuesta ante nosotros de aquel modo.

-Mirad...aqui está. Es ella... ahora solo tiene que encontrar el guerrero adecuado...

Miré con atencion su espalda y recordé la profecia de la antiguedad.

El tatuaje era ilegible. Pero solo para la persona que no era la elegida. Unas bellas ramificaciones habian hecho de su espalda algo hermoso y perfecto.

-No estoy asi por gusto... asi que ya me podeis ir contando que tiene que ver todo ese rollo de la profecia, del guerrero , la elegida... espera un momento...¿Yo soy la elegida ?

El rostro de Bella se conviritó en una mueca de terror que nos encogió a todos nuestro muerto corazón...

Continuará...

Oh…Lo siento chicas; sé que es corto, pero lo había de dejar así, comprendedlo. Ya sé que jode terriblemente los capis cortos; pero me reitero; este debia de ser así. Reviews chicas? Gracias de antemano y por el apoyo que me dais, sois lindísimas!


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es completamente mia. Los personajes por el contrario son de Sthephenie Meyer; yo solo juego con ellos.

Bueno, mis niñas preciosas, aquí os dejo otro de Marcada.

Este capitulo es corto; como los anteriores, pero en vista la buena acojida que tiene este fic los haré más largos a partir de ahora ok? Un beso cielitos. Nos vemos abajo…

Bella pov

Allí parada, con la espalda al desnudo y las ansias de el que no sabe de que va el cuento, miré a todos con terror.

-Os exijo que expliqueis la mierda esa...que vosotros tan bien comprendeis.

Una mano conciliadora, puso un prenda encima de mis hombros y suspiró levemente, giré mi rostro hacia el álito y pude comprobar que era la hembra rubia del fortachón.

-Preparate, hermana. Porque si en realidad tú eres la elegida, es como aquello que dicen que el último que se entera de la historia es el propio protagonista. No podemos decirte nada.

Miré a Carlisle, que se hallaba cabizbajo y entristecido.

-Si fuera ella, Rosalie. ¿No crees que Aro ya la hubiera matado?.- preguntó a la vampira rubia que se hallaba a mi lado.

- O no. Si es tan poderosa como nos ha contado Edward, debe de tenerle miedo. Es mejor aliarte con tu enemigo. Piensalo Carlisle.

Comencé a pasearme con recelo delante de toda aquella familia de vampiros. Metí los brazos por la guerrera que me habia puesto la hembra rubia y noté un estremecimiento en la espalda...El tatuaje estaba comenzando a crecer de nuevo. Intenté por todos los medios hacerme la valiente. Pero aquello era mas doloroso de lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar. La crecida de la zarza, como yo la llamaba, era doloroso, hasta el punto de desmayarme. Siempre ocurria cuando pasaba cuando iba a ocurrir algo crucial en mi vida. ¿Seria todo aquello que estaban contando aquellos semejantes mios?

Me llevé la mano a la frente abatida y noté como todo se desvanecia de mi vista... mierda, no...toqué el final de espalda y allí es cuando lo vi todo negro

. Sangre, la marca crecia...

Edward POv.

- Cojedla, ¡Edward, se cae!.- Los pensamientos de Carlisle, llegaron a mi como como una corriente de electrica, moví mi cuerpo agilmente y cogí a la mujer aquella que habia puesto nuestra vida de cabeza.

Teniendola en mis brazos no pude reprimir un gemido de agonía al cogerla por la cintura y oler la fragancia tan perturvadora que ella ofrecia. ¿Era posible? .Sangraba y olia como si fuera humana. El olor de su sangre fresca hizo que la ponzoña se agolpara en mi garganta y cerré los ojos fuertemente.

-Alice, coje tu a Bella, Edward no puede hacerlo.- La voz de Carlisle, hizo que mis institos desnaturalizados volvieran a regir con total cordura.

Alice llegó hasta mi y me miró para que me apartara.

-Ya lo hago yo, Edward, tú ve con Tanya.

-Subela a una de las habitaciones que ahora iré yo a verla. Quitale la chaqueta antes de que la sangre comience a coagular y se quede pegada a la prenda. Su sangre es de una aleacion rápida y volveriamos a abrirle la marca si se la arrancaramos con ella. Rápido, hija.

Mi hermana Alice, subió con la mujer y todos nos miramos inquietos.

-¿Que es exactamente?.- preguntó Jasper.- He intentado apaciguar su ardor cuando se enfureció con Edward y no he podido. Es inmune a nosostros, y por los visto… a todos ...¿Tienes idea de lo que es en realidad?

-Creo que tenemos que ceñirnos a lo que dice la profecia. La verdad es que nunca he hecho mucho caso a ese tipo de leyendas, tan viejas como los tiempos...pero por lo visto es tan real como todos nosotros.

-¿Osea que es ella...?- susurró Emmet.

-Sí.

-Pues Aro, Cayo y Marco tienen que estar meandose en los pantalones.- sentenció Emmet en tono burlon.

-Voy a verla... esa herida es muy sufrida para ella. Aunque es una guerrera valiente, es como un estigma que la persigue.

-"Despues quiero hablar contigo hijo" , me dijo mentalmente mi padre antes de marcharse escaleras hacia arriba.

Tanya cogió mi mano y sonrió con calidez.

-¿No es maravilloso Edward?. Me reitero en lo que dije anteriormente, nunca pensé que viviria lo suficiente para esto.

La miré interrogante, con el ceño fruncido, aún tenia el olor de su sangre en mi cuerpo y éste se convertía en una fiera sedienta cada vez que hacia el ejercicio de repirar. Estaba tan acostumbrado a este gesto, aunque no lo necesitara que era como un acto reflejo.

-¿No sabes mucho de ella no?

-Lo suficiente para darme escalofrios.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Tanya batiendo sus pestañas.

- Somos mostruos. Ya sabes que siempre lo he pensado. No concibo la idea de una mujer que pueda parir seres como nosotros.

Tanya me miró como si no comprendiera lo que decia..

-No sabes nada Edward...

-Bueno en realidad, casi nadie sabe la historia real a pies juntillas. Creo que oficialmente es asi ¿no?

- Hay algunas partes que fueron arrancadas del libro sagrado y no se saben. Pero la esencia si deberias saberla como parte de esta raza.

-No somos una raza, Tanya, somos un castigo divino.

-Hablas como si no fueras feliz, Edward, pensaba que despues de nuestra unión, hubieras cambiado de tipo de impresion; frente a esta vida nuestra.

-Ni un ápice.- dije secamente.

-¿Y qué reprento yo en tu vida, entonces?

La cara entristecida de Tanya me encogió el musculo seco que yacía en mi pecho, le acaricié las mejillas con premura y le dí un suave beso en los labios.

-Tú me haces soportar esta carga, Tanya. No lo dudes.

Ella abrió más sus labios para mi, y entrelazó su lengua ávida de respuesta a la mia. Profundizamos tanto en el beso, que nos despegamos jadeantes.

-Te amo. Edward.- me dijo ella.

¿Porque yo no podia decirle lo mismo?

¿Porque cuando queria que mis labios pronunciaran aquellas mismas palabras, se quedaban inmoviles y la miraban con suficiencia.

Nunca esperaba respuesta. Estaba ya muy acostumbrada a aquellos silencios por mi parte.

Queria amar a Tanya, si, necesitaba amarla con pasion y dulzura, como lo hacian, mis hermanos y mis padres; pero ella por lo visto no despertaba aquellos sentimientos en mi. La habia elegido a ella,o ella me habia elegido a mi; aquello aún no lo tenia muy claro. Pero era asi, estabamos juntos, me hacia compañia y saciaba mi hambre de sexo. Hambre que habia descubierto hacia relativamente poco tiempo.

-Vamos a nuestro nido Edward, necesito que me poseas.- me dijo ella mirandome con celo.

Mis instintos sexuales hicieron mella en mi, y le sonreí benevolente.

Subimos rápidamente hacia nuestro nido y allí no nos dió tiempo si quiera a llegar al camastro que habia allí para nuestros seguidos encuentros sexuales.

Carlisle Pov

Cuando entré en la habitacion donde Alice habia metido a Bella, tuve que contener una exclamación.

La marca se habia extendido por casi toda las espalda, y formaba un compendio de letras, ramificadas las unas a las otras como el tallo de una rosa con espinas. Las heridas estaban todas abiertas, aunque por lo que veia estaban comenzando a cicatrizar, para formar de nuevo el tatuaje. Aún estaba incosnciente y Alice la miraba con preocupacion, estaba sentada a lado de la cama junto a ella y la miraba con tristeza.

-Esta chica ha debido de sufir mucho, Carlisle.- me dijo con los ojos aún clavados en ella.

-Todos lo hemos hecho, Alice.

Me senté al otro la cama y miré más cerca las marcas.

-Pero ella, por ser lo que es, tiene que haberlo hecho mucho más. Puedo verlo en sus ojos. No tienen apenas vida. No sabe lo que es el amor de sus semejantes. No hay nada mas que odio. Hoy he podido vislumbrar tambien,celos, envidia... de nosotros.

-Quiere formar parte de nuestra familia Alice. ¿Tú que ves ?

-No puedo ver nada.- bajó la cabeza, nuevamente entristecida.

Yo le puse una mano en el hombro y le guiñé un ojo.

-Tranquila, Alice. Todo esta por llegar.

-¿Quien le dirá a Edward que esta chica puede hacer que se invierta el proceso de conversion?

Continuará...

Otra vez con la miel en los labios… soy una hija de mi madre… jajajjaajj! Me dejan reviews, por fa… eso es lo que hace que escriba con mas pasión. Un beso a una y a cada una de vosotras…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO CINCO

CARLISLE POV

-¿Qué estas diciendo Alice?. Dije impresionado.

-Hace muchos años… en uno de mis encuentros con seres semejantes a nosotros, me comentaron, ardorosamente la venida de una hembra vampiro que podría hacer que el proceso de transformación se invirtiera…Aunque hay muchas leyendas al respecto… al aparecer ella, todo tiene mas fundamento

para mi.

Me levanté nervioso sin apartar la vista de Alice y de ella.

-¡El Decalogo debe de estar en Volterra! Tenemos que ir allí para saber, que es Bella y para qué ha sido creada…

-Aro debe de saberlo todo…

- Ella debe de tener un escudo de protección. Si no no me explico como puede dejar inhabilitados vuestros dones.

-Shhhh… se derpierta…

Observé como Bella se movia lentamente intentando erguirse sobre el colchon donde se hallaba.

-Mierda….- se levantó pesadamente, cogiendo un trozo de sabana para taparse los senos.

Desorientada, nos miraba a ambos, mientras Alice le sonreía tiernamente y yo la miraba con gesto crudo.

Se hechó la mano a la espalda y una sombra de dolor empañó sus ojos. Me miró interrogante.

-Sí ha crecido, Bella. ¿Cada cuanto te sucede esto?

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y bajó la mirada pensativa

-Desde que tengo uso de razón. Crecí con ella, eso ya lo sabes. Creo que te lo comenté cuando viviste con los tres Reyes…es como una maldición…

-Creo que debemos de obviarte muchas cosas; Bella. Pero quiero que sepas una cosa, eres una pieza muy importante para nosotros, tú tienes en la mano la llave para derrocar a Aro, Cayo y Marco y hacer nuestra vida mas fácil.

-Hum

-Siento mucho decirte esto. Pero hemos de encontrar al guerrero con el que te aparees Bella. A partir del momento en que lo encuentres, todo se te ira revelando, como un libro abierto para ti misma. Hay muchas leyendas a tu consta, pero ninguna es cien por cien segura.

Es como la biblia para los hombres. No sabemos si son verdad los acontecimientos que están escritos en ella. Los evangelios apócrifos; por ejemplo. Ahora mismo los estudian para saber si tienen mas relevancia que los propios que están inscritos en la biblia sagrada. Tú misma eres parecido a ello.

-¿Me estas diciendo que tengo una llave que no tengo ni idea de cómo utilizar?.- dijo levantándose y llevándose las manos al turgente pecho.- ¿Alice?.- se dirirgió a mi hija, que la miraba como si fuese un mártir.- ¿ Me puedes dejar algo con lo que taparme?…la gracia de tu hermanito, me ha dejado medio en cueros y no tengo otra cosa que ponerme.

Alice se levantó de un saltito y corrió hacia la puerta.

-Ahora vuelvo, Bella. No te muevas.

Ella la miró como si le faltara un tornillo y le sonrió ironica.

-¿Tú que crees?.- le dijo con una sonrisa medio ladeada, que me recordó vagamente a la de Edward.

-Te dejo que descanses, Debo de hablar con mi hijo. Tenemos que irnos a Volterra lo mas pronto posible, aunque ahora han cambiado un poco las cosas.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Carlisle?

-Debes enfrentarte a Aro. Y pedirle el Decálogo. Tienes el derecho soberano a saber todo lo que eres y por lo que te convirtieron, por lo que sé. Tú ya eres diferente desde el mismo momento en que naciste. ¿Cómo te explicas que ellos mismos fueran los que te convirtieran?

Has sido su verdugo; cuando deberías haber crecido como vampiro de otra manera. Aunque instintivamente has sabido dejar los malos habitos nuestros y te has alimentado de animales.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

-Tus ojos Bella. Son como los nuestros. Te alimentas de sangre animal. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Ella asintió debilemente y dejó caer la cabeza, abatida.

-Estoy preparada para lo que sea. Pero el amor… es algo con lo que no quiero comulgar. Una vez estuve casada y para mi fue lo peor que pude hacer en mi vida. Por culpa del hombre que se hizo llamar mi marido me condenaron a morir de la manera mas cruel que puede haber, Carlisle. No me pidas que busque a un guerrero como yo.

-No me has entendido Bella. No tendras que buscarlo. Él aparecerá ante ti, y él antes que nadie , sufrirá el tormento de amarte y no ser correspondido, hasta que tu marca no sea clara. Tú seras la ultima en saber tu propio futuro. No tendras ni idea de quien es y lo que siente por ti, porque estará mudo de amor al no saberse si es él realmente tu compañero. ¿No lo entiendes? Puede que ya te hayas encontrado con él, en todos estos años de vagancia por esos mundos y se mantiene al margen esperando tu despertar.

-Es muy alentador todo lo que me dices.-dijo con ironía.

-Es parte de la verdad, Bella. Y debes de asumirla.

-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? ¿Si no quiero entregarme a ningún hombre, vampiro o humano? No me interesa la idea en absoluto…

-Es algo con lo que no puedes luchar, es tu destino y es lo mas fuerte que hay. Aunque corras contra corriente. Está ahí esperándote, en algún lugar.

Suspiró derrotada y la puerta se abrió, entrando Alice con gesto de preocupación.

-¿Todo bien?.- preguntó mirándome.

-Fantastico.- farfulló ella entre dientes.

-Bueno, voy hacia abajo, debo de hablar con todos. ¿Has visto a Edward, Alice?

-Creo que está con Tanya.- dijo Alice, sonriendo de una manera picara.

-Esperaré.

Miré a Bella y rodó los ojos en un gesto de asco.

Me marché de allí con un gran peso en los hombros, como si me hubiera llevado gran parte de la carga que llevaba Bella en los suyos.

Edward Pov

El sexo con Tanya era increíble. Insaciable y voluptuosa.

Habia decubierto el sexo de la mano de ella.

En uno de mis viajes a el Clan Denalí, donde pertenecía ella. De seguida sus pensamientos llegaron a mi en un torrente de emociones encontradas. Hasta aquel mismo momento yo era virgen, mi cuerpo y mi mente no habían tenido nunca la necesidad de practicar aquel acto; que ahora me parecía de lo más saludable y placentero. No tardé mucho en caer bajo el hechizo de sus besos y poco después la hice mia de la manera más lúgubre que podía describir. Mi carne ansiaba la suya; pero era solo eso. A veces ni siquiera la besaba y aquello era enloquecedor para mi. Yo era un hombre con principios, siempre lo había sido y ahora… me regia por los mas bajos institos hacia mi compañera.

Llevabamos juntos mas de una década y sexualmente parecía haberla conocido ayer.

No importaba el como y el donde. Siempre me atrapaba el dulce sabor de la livido, resurgiendo de mi lanza, gruesa desde la base en el mismo momento que me tocaba.

Pero algo faltaba; no había emoción. No me excitaba pensando en ella. Tenia que tocarla y que ella me tocara a mi.

En los pensamientos de mis hermanos hacia sus parejas siempre había ardor y calor cuando no estaban con sus esposas.

Al salir de caza; a veces lo hacíamos por separado. Las chicas por un lado y nosotros por otro. Los pensamientos de Emmet y Jasper se metían como el humo en mi cerebro haciéndome ver las perversiones que les harian al volver. Yo nunca soñé con eso. Y era una cosa que envidiaba solemnemente.

-No te vayas…- me dijo dándome un suave beso en las mejillas.

-Debo de hablar con Carlisle.- le dije, cogiendo el pantalón que había quedado en el suelo.

-¿De ella?

-¿De quien si no? ¿Tenemos algún otro problema ahora? Esa mujer es deseperante. ¿Por qué ha tenido que venir hacia nosotros?

-Será el destino.

-¿El destino?...Venga Tanya… una mujer que puede parir vampiros es una monstruosidad. Y a decir verdad la compadezco; No tiene ni idea de nada ¿pero de donde ha salido? Todo el mundo tiene nocion de algo con respecto a esa leyenda.

Tanya se levantó colocando sus lindos pies sobre la alfombra persa de nuestra habitación.

-Soy feliz porque a partir de ahora todo cambiará. Ella pordrá hacer que todas seamos fértiles.

-¿Qué dices?.- dije asombrado, abiriendo mucho los ojos.

-Por supuesto.- dijo poniéndose una bata de chenilla que había colgada en un perchero.- Esa mujer tiene sangre en las venas, Edward..

A partir de ese momento no la escuché… su sangre, me había llamado de tal manera que me enervó. Su dulce aroma se agolpé en mi garganta y tuve que tragar varias veces para que Tanya no se diese cuenta de mi ausencia total en su conversación.

Un estremeciemiento frio, me entumeció y salí de la recamara totalemente vestido y con la intención de ver a Carlisle. Queria saber mas de ella y de lo que debíamos de hacer a partir de ahora.

Cuando bajé todo estaban calmados: Bree jugaba con Esme, Rosalie y Emmet se hacian el amor con las palabras en una columna del salón. Jasper se hallaba solo y tenso y Carlisle esperaba mi encuentro con los brazos cruzados y mirándome con gesto ausente.

Caminó delante mio en dirección a su despacho y allí ceró la puerta y me censuró con la mirada.

-Debes de tratarla mejor;Edward. Es ella, cada vez tengo menos dudas.

-Yo… ¿Qué yo la trate mejor? – me enfurecí.- ¿Sabes lo que hizo cuando llegó, antes de que tú te presentaras? Comenzó a mirarnos de arriba abajo como si fueramos animales expuestos en una vitrina. Quise meterme en su cabeza y no me dejó: es mas.. no se que coño hizo que Alice casi se desmaya, quiso transmitirme algo que había visto de su pasado. No me dejó . Es una arpía y no creo que sea la elegida… según lo poco que sé de los escritos. La elegida será un alma y corazón puros digno de albergar el mayor de los sentimientos por cualquier ser humano o vampiro…lo hará todo por amor …¿no? Su mirada es fría y carente de vida… es un monstruo mucho peor que nosotros..¿El angel de la muerte , ¿No Carlisle? ¿Eso es lo que me dijiste? ¿Cómo puede ser ella, una ser que se ha entregado desde el mismo dia que fue convertida a destruir clanes que fueran una amenaza para ellos?

-¿Por qué te tenia cogido del cuello cuando entré por la puerta?

Mi hijo hizo se acarició los labios con su lengua y se mordió levemente el labio inferior.

- Tocó a la puerta y fui yo el que abrí…La miré de arriba abajo ofuscado. Parecia que había salido de una de esas películas de underworld….No me preguntes porque lo hice….Todos estaban arriba, incluida Tanya, yo estaba tocando el piano y por eso me encontraba en el salón.

-¿Y?

-Me pregunto que si le gustaba lo que veía con gesto altanero. No reconocí que era uno de nosotros y quise meterme en su cabeza..Algo vislumbré; como un fogonazo, ella debió sentirlo porque dio una vuelta de campana en el aire conmigo al cuello, rechinando sus dientes para morderme…deseé que lo hiciera.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Al poco tiempo ya estaban todos abajo con gesto de terror ante lo que estaba sucendiendo.

-¿Sentiste algo,Edward?

-Deseé que me mordiera, ardorosamente.

Carlisle se dejó caer en su sillón, amplio y suspiró haciéndome estremecer.

-No te metas en mi cabeza Edward. No lo hagas, por favor.

-No. No lo haré.

-Debemos marchar a Volterra, iremos todos a apoyar a Bella. Vamos a buscar " Nuestras Sagradas Escrituras" y dar un golpe de estado al régimen de los tres reyes; sus días están contados…

Continuará….


	6. Chapter 6

Visto lo visto, hoy voy a actualizar este fice….la verdad es que os gusta bastante y a mi también….

Jejejejejej..bueno; los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen; la historia si es mia por completo. Ok?

CAPITULO 6

-¿Cuándo teneis decidido salir?.- pregunté nervioso.

- En cuanto Bella se sienta mejor de la reacción ante la marca.- dijo Carlisle en un gesto pensativo, que hizo que volara hacia sus pensamientos.

-Ni se te ocurra, hijo. Hazme caso cuando te digo que no querras oir lo que barrunta mi mente.

Torcí la boca; malhumorado y salí del despacho de Carlisle, subiendo hacia la habitación donde estaba Alice con la ejecutora.

Dí dos breves toques con los nudillos y me dispuse a entrar.

Cuando levanté la vista, quise volverme invisible o salir de allí pitando.

Alice, ayudaba a aquella mujer a colocarse una sencilla camisa color azul de satén. Su espalda, en una tonalidad hermosisima, trazaba líneas que se enredaban las unas a las otras formando jeroglíficos incompresibles para cualquier mente humana o vampira. Parpadeé un par de veces y ambas se giraron, advirtiendo mi presencia.

-Alice, quiero hablar con ella.- dije a

mi hermana, en tono serio.

Bella se giró y me miró con un gesto arrogante, evaluando mi aspecto desde la punta de mis pies hasta el último cabello de mi cabeza.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, niñato.- dijo cogiendo lo poco que quedaba de la vestidura que había rasgado para enseñar toda aquella maraña de trazos sin significado.

-Si vamos a ayudarte, hay que crear alianzas. Perdona si en algún momento te he hecho sentir mal.- ella me miró y su gesto duro se suavizó, le ofrecí mi mano, en señal de paz.- Edward Cullen.

Ella me miró, intensamente a los ojos y pude atisbar una sonrisilla travies en su perfecta boquita.

-Bella Swan.- dijo ella, apretando fuertemente mi mano.

En aquel momento, el mundo se paró en mis pies y todo adquirió una tonalidad diferente para mi. Su mano en contacto con la mia, me envolvió en una serie de sensitivas emociones, que me hizo soltarla con rápidez y jadear ¿Excitado?

-¿Qué pasa Cullen? ¿No soportas mi contacto?.- dijo altanera.- Esa no es buena manera de firmar la paz.

Me llevé las manos al cabello confundido. ¿Qué había sido esa sensancion?

¿Por qué deseé que me mordiera? Que se alimentara de mi. Siendo aquello, totalmente inusual en nuestro mundo.

Necesitaba salir de allí con urgencia. Mi miembro se había endurecido sin previo aviso y luchaba por salir de mis calzoncillos con una urgencia, nunca sentida.

-Yo….- miré a Alice y ella bajó la cabeza y dio suaves pasos hacia la puerta.

-Os dejo solos chicos.- sentenció.- Lo necesitais.

Cerro la puerta despacio y contuve la respiración nuevamente. La olor de su sangre fresca aún me perseguía de manera implacabel.

-¿Y bien, Cullen? ¿Qué quieres saber?

Carraspeé de manera involuntaria .

-Quisiera saber, que tipo de poderes tienes.

Ella se tensó. Y paseó a lo largo de la habitación de manera segura; mirando mis ojos.

Suspiró y se tocó aquel cabello frondoso, haciéndola ante mí, sensual y seductora.

-Tengo un aprendizaje inato, para la lucha. Sé manejar todo tipo de espadas, desde tiempos inmemoriables…

Tragué en seco y volví a suspirar. Su olor me envolvía de una manera hipnotica, me perturbaba y me excitaba hasta el punto de marearme. Deseaba salir de aquella habitación por mi propio bien, ya que lo que deseaba hacer, era estrecharla entre mis brazos y hacerla mia, como minutos antes había hecho con Tanya.

-Soy inmune a los demás. Me explico.- dijo ella altiva.- Tengo un escudo protector para mi misma y para quien yo deseo;en según que casos. Por eso no puedes leerme la mente. Aro tampoco puede ver nada. Eso lo exaspera hasta el punto de ponerlo nervioso, pero creo que ya a aprendido a vivir con eso.

-¿Tu relaccion con ellos es buena?.- pregunté, notando que mi voz había adquirido un tono ronco, como un arrullo después de hacer el amor.

-Sí, se puede decir que sí. Aunque no soporto su manera de "vivir".

-¿No has tenido nunca compañero?.- aquello lo pensé, pero involuntariamente, salió de mi boca sin previo aviso.

Ella se paró en seco y de nuevo me evaluó el rostro.

-¿Muchas preguntas, no Cullen?

-Necesitamos saber si eres la elegida.- dije, acercándome a ella.

-No. Nunca he tenido compañero en mi vida inmortal, si a eso a lo que te refieres,

-¿Entonces lo tuviste, cuando eras humana?- seguía acercándome a ella, lentamente.

-Sí, estuve casada.- bajó la mirada.- Pero fue la peor experiencia de mi vida. Los hombres no sois nada para mi. No necesito compañero. No lo quiero, y pensar que Carlisle me ha dicho que …

Me detuve,ya a escasos centímetros de ella, observándola con detenimiento.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Carlisle, Bella?

Ella se revolvió incomoda e hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-Mi compañero, tiene que ver algo con todo esto. Por eso no me he unido a nadie todavía, la verdad no tengo curiosidad ninguna…

Yo también sabia algo sobre aquello.

El compañero de la elegida, debia ser una alma pura y honesta como ella. De ellos saldrá un heredero al trono de Volterra que derrocará a los Tres Reyes por siempre jamás.

El amor seria un suplicio para él, puesto que en ningún momento ella se sentirá atraída por él, hasta el momento que se haga clara, la marca en su espalda. Marca en la que se verá claramente el nombre del vampiro que será su compañero .

-Oí a Carlisle con mente y entrecerré los ojos con ira. No quería largarme de su lado. Queria estar con ella.

-Lo siento.- le dije.- Debo de irme.

Ella me miró con un gesto de burla.

-¿Tu compañera Cullen?

-No, mi padre.

-Debe ser un incordio, saber lo que piensa la gente en todo momento¿Cómo lo haces para no volverte loco?

-He cogido mucha practica al respecto.- sonreí.- Sé vivir con ello.

Dí media vuelta y camine hacia la puerta. Ella con una velocidad vampirica, sujetó la puerta con una mano y me preguntó mirando fijamente a mis ojos.

-¿Tú sabes algo mas …Cullen?

-No.- mentí.- Y aunque lo supiese, creo que es necesario que te prepares antes para ello. Es una dura carga la que habrás de soportar.- dije mirando sus labios, sonrosados. Me relamí ante la idea de tenerlos entre los míos y cerré los ojos fuertemente.

Ella apartó la mano de la puerta y me dio paso.

-Gracias Cullen. Queda firmada oficialmente la paz.- me sonrió

Le sonreí con las mejor de mis sonrisas y le besé fugazmente la frente.

Ante esto, ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás y frunció su rostro en una expresión de enfado.

-No me toques Cullen, no soporto que ningún hombre me toque. Te lo diré con palabras de momento. La próxima vez no seré tan respetuosa.

Me marché de allí extrañado por mi propia reacción y si hubiera tenido sangre en mis venas, Creo que estaría colorado como la grana.

Carlisle me esperaba el pasillo. Inmobil y con gesto preocupado.

-¿Has hablado con ella?

-Sí,.- le dije mordiendo mis labios.- Necesitaba tener una pequeña charla con Bella. Cada vez tengo menos dudas al respecto. Es la elegida, Carlisle.

-Edward, hay algo que no te he dicho….

-¿El que?.- dije sin aliento.

-¿Tienes idea lo que puede hacer esta muchacha, Edward?

Las palabras de Carlisle, tenían deje de alegría contenida. Sus ojos brillaban de manera especial, mientras me hablaba y una sonrisa nada incomoda; sobresalía de su rostro.

-¿Hay algo que yo no sepa, Carlisle?

-Bella puede invertir el proceso de transformación, Edward, nos puede hacer humanos.

Sentí que me quedaba sin aire; aunque aquello era imposible. Me llevé la mano a mi oscuro corazón y apreté con fuerzas la camisa que llevaba puesta, arrugándola hasta hacer un agujero en ella.

-Eso era algo…con lo que no contaba…Carlisle.

Aquí va otro,chicas. Espero os guste. Vuestra opinión es como mi pan. Ósea que sed benévolas y ofrecédmela. Ok?' Actualizaré en dos o tres días ok? Un beso a todas mis niñas!


	7. Chapter 7

La historia es mia.

Los pesonajes por el contrario no lo son.

Capitulo 7

-¿Estas bien, Edward?.- preguntó Carlisle en un tono preocupado.

-No lo sé.- dejé caer mi cuerpo en una silla victoriana, que embellecía el ilustre despacho de Carlisle y bufé por lo bajo.

-Aún estoy preguntándome el porqué de tu reacción a ella…

Volví mis ojos hacia él y lo miré intentando adivinar sus pensamientos; pero él se mostraba en una posición muy sensata; ,tenia la mente en blanco y no oia nada de lo que divagaba.

- Esta noche saldremos hacia Volterra, Edward, tenemos que hablar con Aro, Cayo y Marco. Creo que ya nos esperan.

-¿Tú crees?

- Sí.

-Oye, Carlisle, me pregunto como puede invertir el proceso de transformación, esa chica. Es algo absolutamente asombroso.

-No lo tengo muy claro; pero todo parte de la base que encontremos los escritos. Ahí esta la clave de todo Edward. Es de vital importancia que lleguemos a ellos de la manera que sea.

-Bien.- dije irguiéndome y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Edward…

-¿Sí?.- dije sin volverme.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Me replanteé durante unos segundos decirle a Carlisle, lo que me hacia sentir aquella criatura; pero lo pensé mejor y me abstuve de ello.

-Cogeremos el primer avión hacia Volterra. Esta noche Edward, ten a toda la familia preparada.

-Sí.

Cabizbajo y algo impresionado por todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, me dirigía hacia la habitación que compartíamos Tanya y yo.

Ella no se encontraba allí.

Maldecí mil veces, a Bella Swan, y también me maldecí a mi mismo;por lo que estaba empezando a sentir por ella…algo completamente deconocido por mi: inquietud, desasosiego, calor, nerviosismo… esa mujer me estaba volviendo loco completamente….

Bella pov

No fue fácil encontrar pasaje para volar aquella noche mismo hacia Volterra. Pero gracias a las cantidades astronómicas que el patriarca de los Cullen, estaba dispuesto a pagar, nos encontramos todos sentados en primera clase; en aquellos momentos.

Me senté al lado de la pequeña Bree, que me miraba como si fuera una aparición o algo parecido.

Ojeando una revista que nos había dado una de las azafatas, me dí cuenta que el tal Edward, no me quitaba el ojo de encima. Su ceño fruncido y su nerviosismo, me hacian dudar si todos los miembros de aquella familia me apoyaban en aquello.

Era gracioso; yo que había ido a aniquilarlos, ahora me encontraba con todos ellos, rumbo a Volterra, para saber de una dichosa profecía, de la que yo no era conocedora y que a más inri, la protagonizaba una mujer; que según los que me rodeaban; era yo misma.

Durante las horas que duró el vuelo, intenté mantener la calma y no estrellar a Edward Cullen hacia el otro lado del avión. ¿Pero no se daba cuenta que me incomodaba? ¿No tenia ningún respeto a su compañera?...Aunque aquella mujer…parecía una cotorra.. no paraba de hablar; y dudo mucho que se enterase de la curiosidad que le causaba a su compañero.

Una vez en el aeropuerto. Alquilamos varios coches y nos dispusimos a llegar hasta la plaza del reloj.

**Allí bajo la torre, estarían esperándonos, seguramente Alec y Jane.**

**No temia a nada. Creia conocer a Aro y sabia que me ayudaría a saber quien era… o eso esperaba.**

**El tiempo nos cobijaba. Hacia un dia de perros, llovia a cantaros y podiados desenvolvernos, sin ningún tipo de temor delante de los humanos.**

**Al dejar el coche impecablemente aparcado, una voz conocida, llamó mi atención.**

**-Isabella..**

Volví mi rostro hacia la voz y sonreí. Vaya… el mismo Aro Vulturi había salido a recibirnos.

Todos los componentes del clan Cullen, estaban ya, fuera de los coches y emitieron un siseo al verlo; todos menos Carlisle, que fue el que se acercó a saludar a su viejo amigo.

Al estar uno de frente al otro,Aro le dio un fuerte abrazo y le sonrió.

-Esperaba tu visita hermano.

"Hemano" pensé, bonito hermano que me manda a mi, a matarlo. El beso de Caín.

-Si ya la esperabas, sabes positivamente a lo que hemos venido, Aro.-dijo Carlisle en tono severo.

Aro Vulturi emitió una carcajada y dio una palmada con su mano, festejando el comentario de Carlisle.

-¿Crees que si te hubiera contado, que tenia en mi poder el nombre de nuestra reina me hubieses creido?

Yo me quedé rigida y fui hacia él para pedirle explicaciones. Pero no pude llegar; unos brazos robustos, me aplacaron y miré hacia arriba, para saber quien me retenia. Era el maldito de Félix.

-Vaya…Félix…me alegra, verte…pero suéltame, ahora mismo.

El muy bastardo, sonrió de manera cínica y paseó sus labios por mi mandibula, dándome repulsión su contacto.

-Si me hubieras dejado….

- ¡Sueltame, maldito bastardo, o te juro que te mataré!.- grité.

Él, suavemente, dejó que a sus brazos le venciera la gravedad y me lanzó un beso con la mano, que me dio ganas de vomitar.

-Querida Isabella, vamos dentro. Necesitas una explicación.- sentenció Aro.

Caminamos hacia la entrada de la torre, donde nos esperaba Jane. La muy hija de puta, ni se inmutó al verme y yo la maldije entre dientes. De todos era bien sabido, que había luchado por tener a Félix como compañero por décadas, pero él no se había dejado seducir por su afecto…digamos que Félix, apuntaba hacia otro lado…yo.

Paseamos durante unos minutos, por aquel pasillo que yo conocía tan bien. Al llegar a la gruesa Cúpula de Los Tres Reyes.

-No te separes de nosotros, Bella.- me susurró,Edward Cullen.

-¿Crees que les tengo miedo?.- le pregunté en tono mordaz.

-No me fio de ninguno de ellos; no te separes de mi.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada, evaluándolo de arriba abajo y sonreí con socarronería.

-Mas vale, que protegas a tu hembra. Yo sé muy bien cuidarme sola. Lo he hecho por siglos, y mira que bien me ha ido.

Una sonrisa,sincera, se dibujó en sus labios y sentí más su cercanía, al hacer el intento de querer acariciarme la mano.

-No me toques Cullen, ya te he avidado de ello, no soporto el contacto masculino…y apártate de mi lado y acompaña a tu hembra. Me tienes harta..¿Se puede saber que tengo en la cara? No me has dejado de mirar,durante todo el trayecto… al final me vas a enfermar.

Él se paró un momento y yo seguí mi camino, haciendo caso omiso a su persona.

- Bien.- sentenció Aro.- Mis hermanos, están alimentándose.- una sonrisa siniestra se formó en su pálido rostro.- Querida Isabella…tenemos que hablar… a solas.

Dí un par de pasos hacia adelante y pregunté.

-¿La orden de aniquilar al clan Cullen, fue un ardid, Aro?.- repliqué.

Su mirada me evaluó, sombríamente y enseñó sus dientes nítidos y perfectos.

-Es la hora que se produzca el cambio, Isabella…y tú ya estas dispuesta para una cosa. ¿Ha sangrado tu marca, en el hogar de los Cullen?

Me quedé muda y asentí débilmente con la cabeza.

-Bien, uno de estos hombres es tu compañero.

-¿Cómo?.- el grito de Rosalie, retumbó en la cúpula, haciendo que todas nuestras cabezas se giraran hacia ella.

La carcajada fría de Aro, me hizo volver a la realidad. ¿ Entre aquellos vampiros, estaba el que debia de ser mi compañero? ¿Pero como era posible? Yo no albergaba ningún tipo de nexo, con ninguno de ellos.

-Dí, quien es.- farfulló Esme, siseando entre dientes.

-Jajajajajaajaj, tranquilas…hembras… no lo sé….Aunque cualquiera de vuestros machos sabe la respuesta.

-Queremos ver el Decálogo.

Aro, se tensó y profirió un gruñido.

-Nosotros no lo tenemos. Creemos que ha estado siempre con los Licantropos, en la reserva que hay en vuestro pueblecito, en Forks.

Un murmullo, aguijoneó mis oídos y todo se volvió negro de nuevo. La marca, crecia y me heria de una manera descomunal. Estaba en las ultimas; y unos brazos sujetaron mi caída.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, pude ver al individuo que me sujetaba fuertemente junto a su pecho; Era Edward Cullen.

Carlisle Pov.

-Edward, dejamé ver la marca…¡Dios mio, esta sangrando demasiado!, largo de aquí, Edward, tú no puedes con esto, largo….

Mi hijo tenia fuertemente apretada en su pecho a Bella ; rugia y se retorcía, por el suave y apetitoso sabor de su sangre.

Aro se acercó a velocidad vampirica y toco a Bella, por debajo de su guerrera,sacando así, su mano llena de sangre.

La miró hambriento y se llevó esta a la boca de una manera escalofriante…

-Nuestra reina es sencillamente deliciosa…lastima que yo no sea el encargado de degustar este manjar.

-Carlisle, cura a Bella. Ya.- susurró Edward entre dientes.

La cara de mi hijo era agonizante, su mirada inyectada en sangre en aquel momento, delataba la ferocidad que lo embargaba en aquel momento.

-Llevemos a Isabella a una de las habitaciones. Por aquí….- alzó su mano señalando una de las puertas; pero de repente, formó una barrera entre mi hijo,y yo, apartando al resto de la familia de nosotros.- Vosotros, no.

Mis otros hijos se miraron inquietos, y yo les hice un gesto con la cabeza.

Seguimos a Aro rápidamente, hacia una de las habitaciones.

Edward tendió a Bella, cuidadosamente, y Aro me tocó el hombro, guiándome hasta un pequeño recoveco que nos aislaba de ellos dos.

-He hablado en serio, cuando he dicho que no tengo el Decálogo, Carlisle, ella tiene que ir a buscarlo. Sólo se lo darán a ella. ¿entiendes? El apareamiento debe de ser antes de la próxima luna nueva.

-¿Apareamiento? ¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Cayo y Marco no están conmigo en esto. Rodará mi cabeza si saben que os estoy ayudando. Confiad en Jane, Alec y Félix…estos creen que será una nueva era para nosotros, el dia que nazca el niño que nos hara libres.

Llevé mis manos a la cabeza y apreté mis sienes, confuso.

-La mayoría de los c lanes del mundo entero no están de acuerdo con la posibilidad de ser humanos de nuevo..y harán todo lo posible para que la reina caiga o lo haga su macho. ..

El grito desesperado de Edward…nos descolocó y corrimos rápidamente hacia la habitación donde se hallaban, Bella y mi hijo.

Sentí un hondo pesar cuando mis ojos tuvieron que ver aquello…

….Edward, sollozaba y gemia en la cama , con Bella en su pecho, bebiendo de él…Mi hijo tenia sus labios llenos de sangre y me miró extasiado. No las tenia todas conmigo, al pensar que Edward estaba con toda su cordura en aquellos momentos….

Aro dejó escapar una risita.

-Ya se ha celebrado la comunión de los reyes….

Continuará…

Hola chicas! Que os gusto¿? Decidme algo please, un beso a todas! Las quiero!


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer, yo solamente juego con ellos.

CAPITULO 8

Edward Pov

Perdí mi total cordura, cuando el olor de Bella se impregnó en mi, como si de un fuerte cordón de acero me sostuviera a ella y no al contrario.

En mis brazos y tendido en aquella cama, despegué de su espalda toda la ropa que había pegada a la carne ulcerada.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos al ver, como había crecido la marca desde la ultima vez que la ví; hacia escasamente varias horas.

Se prolongaba casi hasta la nuca y el brazo izquierdo. Pero no era algo que se pudiese ver con claridad.

Levanté mi cuerpo, tembloroso del lecho; dejándola tumbada boca abajo y saqué la sábana que había en este, para poder limpiar con algo la herida ¿Dónde se metia mi padre…joder?

Comencé a limpiar premurosamente toda la sangre que salía por todas las hebras de carne abierta y me conmoví ante el contacto de ella.

Me llevé el trozo de sábana a la nariz y aspiré profundamente su esencia. Era enloquecedor.

Apreté fuertemente mi madibula y seguí, cansado y excitado limpiando la exultante herida de la espalda de " nuestra reina" . Así la había llamado Aro, al probar su sangre. Y había dicho que era deliciosa….

Mi cabeza bajó hacia su piel y pegué mi lengua en una de las trazas sangrantes; sacando el monstruo que había dormido en mi… Respasé con la lengua una de las heridas limpiamente y mi cordura se fue literalmente a pique. ¿Aquella mujer…?

Negué con la cabeza y separé ésta de su espalda, intentado huir de aquel sueño imposible.

-Edward.- susurró ella, con voz entrecortada.

-Dime Bella, estoy aquí. Carlisle vendrá de un momento a otro..y te curará.

-No…Edward, sigue…cuando lo haces….no siento dolor…

-Pero Bella…

El tono de ella se endureció un poco al hablarme.

-Olvida lo que te he dicho antes, Cullen; me alivias y eso es todo lo que sé. Lame mi sangre…por favor.- Estas últimas palabras fueron un susurro casi sensual y me enardecí. Un nuevo sentimiento florecía en mi por aquella vampira fértil que debia ser nuestro nexo de futuro a una vida mejor.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza y volví a probar de un lengüetazo su maravillosa sangre.

Un sonido gutural salió de sus labios y decidí ir mas a prisa en mi tarea.

Embriado de placer ante tal delicioso manjar, cuando volví la vista hacia las marcas ya lamidas, me dí cuenta, de una cosa que no había pasado la vez anterior cuando la curó Carlisle en la nuestra casa de Forks.

La cicatriz no se secaba al contacto de mi saliva; si no que parecía suturada. Y se marcaba como un enrevesado tatuaje; con un compendio de letras que era muy difícil de adivinar, porque aún me quedaba mucha tarea que desempeñar.

-Sigue, Cullen. Es fantástico.- Me dijo.

Estoy seguro que si hubiese estado vivo; Me hubiese puesto colorado como una grana. Descarada y sexy, tendida en aquella cama. Totalmente descubierta de ropa, de cintura hacia arriba, yo inclinado de rodillas en la cama;chupando ardorosamente sus heridas…. No contemplaba en mi mente una imagen más perversa y excitante.

Volví con mis labios hacia su deliciosa piel y inicié de nuevo mi tarea…nada hostil.

Ella, había cerrado los ojos y abria la boca de vez en cuando, mordiendo sus labios y paseando viciosamente la lengua por ellos.

Esta mujer estaba a punto de enloquecerme y yo no era dueño de mi cuerpo… lo era ella y solo ella.

Mi mente que iba a mas revoluciones de lo que era normalmente, volvió a repasar el discursito de Aro cuando dijo que uno de nosotros seria su compañero…¿Qué tal si era yo?

Aquel pensamiento, me inflamó el pecho de lujuria y pasión, dejando la lengua atrás y ayudándome con los labios en la ardura tarea de limpiar la herida " a la reina"

-Nada de confianzas, Cullen.- dijo con una voz mucho mas en el tono en el que ella se refería normalmente.- Tus labios, son delicados; pero ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Gracias.

Yo parpadeé varias veces como si me hubiese despertado de un sueño y la miré.

Su cabello expandido por toda la almohada y sus facciones perfectas, acariciaban la almohada de una manera que me dio un arranque de celos muy…fustrante.

-Bella te he cauterizado toda la herida.- le dije, mirando, fijamente su perfil, perfecto.

-¿Cómo?.- quiso levantarse, pero creo que tuvo un acto reflejo, al observar su desnudez.

-No creo que se vuelva a abrir.

-Pero eso es…extraño…tú has podido hacer algo…increíble, Cullen… siempre te estaré agradecida.

Sonreí tibiamente y volví a mirar su espalda, preciosa.

Abrí mucho los ojos al ver las palabras escritas en aquel trozo de piel tan extenso. Me levanté como atontado del lecho y cuando toqué tierra firme, dí un traspié y por poco caigo, como si se hubiese adueñado de mi, una total humanidad.

Las palabras se unian entre si formando un nombre; claramente legible para mí.

Anthony Masen.

Tragué en seco y por Dios…no tenia corazón , pero lo sentía, cabalgando loco en mi garganta.

-Edward…. Gimió de ella, de nuevo.- Ahhh… Edward.. algo pasa de nuevo…

Me acerqué con miedo hacia ella y la miré como quien vé el sol por primera vez.

-Dime.- hice un ademan, para acariciale el cabello; pero me contuve. Reprimiendo mis impulsos.

-Me duele el pecho. Edward. Me da pena contigo..pero… se me está abriendo el pecho, Edward…ayudame…por favor…Cullen…

Cogí sus hombros con cuidado y la volví.

Un nudo en la garganta, galopante, me resecó la garganta , sus pechos pequeños, redondos y sus pezones erguidos, hicieron que mi sexo creciera hasta dolerme….

-Lame mis heridas Cullen..- dijo entrecortadamente.

Obnuvilado por la visión de sus senos, aprecié que por encima de ellos , unas trazas también sangrantes la maldecían hasta el punto de dolerme también a mi.

Pegué mis labios a su clavicula y bajé salvajemente, enardecido por la pasión continua de su sangre y su cuerpo, lamí, devoré todo el liquido elemento que salía de su cremosa piel.

Volví a mirar de nuevo sus pechos y un nuevo deseo me embargó de una manera fundamental. Queria moderla, marcarla como mia. No podia ser ¿O si? ¿Seria yo…?

Parpadeé varias veces y noté como sus delicadas manos se plantaron en mi pecho, queriendo apartarme de ella.

Las heridas de su pecho comenzaban a cauterizar; también como las de la espalda y me sentí hinchado de dicha al obsevar lo que había en un tatuaje perfecto prendido en su delicado escote: " Edward"

Mi mente se volvió loca de atar. La cogí en mis brazos y ella me miró como si estuviese extasiada, avancé con mis labios hacia su cuello, hermosa y abrí mi boca para plantar mis dientes en su carne, algo más tibia que la mia.

Rasgué su piel y jadeo de placer, salió de sus labios a la vez que de los míos.

Bebí como un loco de aquel manantial de dicha y de repente me sentí un monstruo por lo que estaba haciendo con ella….yo..todo yo, era impulso.

Sentí como sus manos recorrían mi pecho y me rasgaban la camiseta que llevaba…y cuando sentí el dolor fui dolorosamente expuesto a la verdad.

Su boca perfecta se abrió con una perfeccion sensual y me abrió la carne con sus dientes; casi a la altura del pezón : Me estaba mordiento y bebiendo de mi sangre.

Con total adoracion la miré. Ella era mi compañera, y yo no había sabido esperarla…yo era aquel vampiro, con el que tenia que crear alianza para seguir un nuevo rumbo, y yo me sentía amendrantado ante lo que se me venia encima.

La volví a mirar lleno de orgullo ; ella era mi reina, y yo seria su rey; pero antes de eso iba a penar como un maldito condenado hasta que ella viniera a mi.

La sangre de su boca , caia y se relamía con ferocidad.

No me dí cuenta en que momento dejamos de estar solos.

Sólo pude levantar la vista y ver a mi padre y a Aro.

El primera nos miraba con asombro y el segundo con satisfacción.

Era mia. Mi nombre humano estaba grabado con dolor en su espalda desde hace cientos de años …pero por algo que me era completamente desconocido; unas nuevas brechas habían aparecido en su escote y aquel era mi nombre completo.

Sin hacer apreciación a nada, un suave dolor en el pecho me descolocó.

Aparé a Bella de mí descuidadamente y un dolor desgarrador se hizo dueño de mi, dejando a " mi reina" completamente ofuscada y temblando.

-¡fuera de aquí!.- les grité a todos.- ¡Llevatela, Carlisle, ahora….!

Mi padre cogió a " mi esposa" y la cubrió con la colcha, enredada, yo la miré queriendo tocarla y alguien me lo impidió.

Alice estaba allí, yo sabia porqué.

-Yo te ayudaré Edward. Lo he visto todo. Sé lo que es para ti Bella y lo que tú eres para ella. Escucha.. tranquilo.- miré hacia el umbral, Carlisle había desparecido, junto a Bella y Aro.

-Estas marcado, Edward. Su nombre se está grabando en ti…

Continuará…¿

¿?¿?Les gustó….diganme algo ¿si?. …Un beso todas las quiero un montooooooooooooonnnn

Sistercullen.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola chicas! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de Marcada. Espero que les guste.

Ya saben la historia es mia los personajes por el contrario no me pertenecen.

CAPITULO 9

Alice Pov

Mientras estábamos allí, contemplando las balaustradas y arcos maginificamente tallados en el blanco mas puro de los marmoles, una visión, me dejó sin aliento:

Edward, mi hermano,yacia en una cama, con Bella entre sus brazos, ambos estaban alimentándose de ellos mismo y unian sus bocas a su piel como si fuera una especie de liberación.

Me sentí, avergonzada por aquella visión y quise desecharla, pero , en aquella semiisnconciencia mia, seguía embelesada, por aquella visión tan intima.

Algo cambió; cuando él, empezó a gritar y a decir que se la llevaran.

Él también comenzaba a sangrar y ella, Isabella, en la situación en la que se encontraba no era participe de ninguno de aquellos actos por conciencia propia. Estaba en una especie de extasis, que la mantenían con los ojos semi abiertos y la boca, ensagretada por la mordida que le habia proporcionado a mi hermano, muy cerca de su corazón.

Una visión mucho mucho mas tenebrosa dio paso ante mí.

Mi hermano sufria, algo le pasaba en un mortecina piel y comenzaba a arquearse de dolor.

Comprendí rápidamente lo que ocurria.

Él era el compañero de Bella .

La imagen de sus nombres tatuados el uno el cuerpo de el otro, me llenó de nerviosismo y corrí hacia las habitaciones donde habían desaparecido los dos amantes;

Sí, amantes, porque eso era lo que iban a ser en un futuro muy cercano.

Jasper me cogió de la mano, con la velocidad que nos caracterizada y habló en un suave susurro que solo yo comprendí.

-¿Dónde vas, Alice?

Yo lo miré una mirada llena de desesperación y le di un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Edward, me necesita.- susurré.

Él me miró sin comprender y corrí hacia los tuneles laberinticos que envolvían la cúpula de los Tres Reyes.

Agudicé mis oídos y pude oir perfectamente los gritos de Edward.

Cuando entré a la habitación de donde provenían los alaridos, me quedé casi en estado de shock, al comprobar en el estado en que se encontraba Edward, me abalancé sobre él y le acarcié sus suaves cabellos cobrizos.

-Yo te ayudaré Edward. Lo he visto todo.Sé lo que es Bella para ti y lo que tú eres para ella. Escucha.- mi hermano, estaba con la mirada perdida en el umbral de la puerta, miré sin ningún tipo de pudor el pecho atlético y velludo. La sangre corria, mas oscura de lo normal, entre las sábanas y cogí un trozo de ellas y lo comencé a secar.- Edward, su nombre se está comenzando a grabar en ti…

Mi hermano suspiró lleno de fustracion y se dejó caer en aquella cama, mientras yo limpiaba, aquel amasijo de vello y sangre.

Edward era un hombre, fuerte; eso lo sabíamos todos. Pero aquella marca que estaba creciendo en él, debia de ser mucho mas dolorosa de lo que en un principio se veía.

Jadeando y con la voz entrecortada, pude escuchar en un tenue murmullo.

-La necesito a ella.- dijo mas para si mismo, que para mí.

-¿Dónde esta Bella ahora, Edward? Ire a buscarla si es eso lo que necesitas.

-Alice, Dios mio, me arde la garganta

….necesito algo que es mucho mas poderoso que tus palabras y tus cuidados en este momento. Necesito estar con Bella.

Miré hacia los lados como intentando que alguien me explicara de qué iba todo aquel cuento.

Mi visión habia sido mucho mas escueta de lo que me habia imaginado. ¿Qué necesidad, tiene Edward ahora?

-¿Estas hambriento, Edward…? .- pregunté con los labios temblorosos, a causa de la impotencia en la que veía en aquellos momentos.

-Sí…necesito a Bella.

Negué con la cabeza.

Si Bella estaba en sus cabales en aquellos momentos, dudaba mucho que se mostrara tan permitiva con Edward como para dejarlo alimentarse de ella…pero era tan fustrante verlo de aquella manera.. retorciéndose de dolor…apretando sus fuertes puños entre las sabanas, victima de todo aquel problema, que se nos habia presentado….desde la aparición de ella.

Bella pov

Desperté, bajo la atenta mirada de Aro.

Me tensé, pues aquel vampiro, me observaba con ojos nuevos.

Su sonrisa sibilina, y sus ojos desorbitados, me hacian estremecerme de pies a cabeza.

Un suave cobertor de plumas me envolvía, y a lo lejos como en un murmullo, parecía escuchar bramidos de dolor en alguna de las habitaciones.

-Ya has despertado…Bella…

Miré hacia los lados, intentando buscar a Carlisle o algún Cullen y de repente, como una daga en el corazón , recordé a Edward.

Me ruboricé en aquel mismo instante, pues recordaba perfectamente, sus lamidas y su lengua, pasear curiosa a lo largo de mi espalda y de mi pecho.

Su boca perfecta habia curado mi dolor, de una manera enigmática para mi.

Me toqué el pecho. La nueva marca, aquella que habia evolucionado en mi , en presencia de Edward.

El tacto de esta nueva marca, era liso y sin dolor.

Me asombré ante este nuevo descubrimiento; pero un nuevo alarido, proveniente de algún recoveco de la estancia, hizo que mirara a Aro, interrogante.

-Es Edward Cullen.- dijo con aire de suficiencia.- No sé lo que has hecho con ese chico, pequeña Isabella, pero se está retorciendo de dolor…no sabemos si es …la sangre que ha bebido de tu cuerpo o la …bueno…¿Qué tal te sientes, mi reina?

Me levanté, inquieta, olvidando totalmente el cobertor que me cubría y quedé expuesta a Aro, completamente desnuda.

El vampiro se relamió gustoso y adelantó unos pasos hacia mi.

Su mano, tocó levemente mi mejilla y bajó lentamente hasta mi clavícula

-Es fácil, olvidarse de nuestros instintos primarios en tu presencia, Isa- Bella… eres tan perfecta, que uno, se olvida que es vampiro y rápidamente se convierte en hombre, un hombre ansioso de reclamarte como suya….

Retrocedí de mis pasos y volví a cubrirme con el cobertor.

-Quiero ver a Edward Cullen…él me hizo sentirme mejor….si hay algo que pueda hacer por él. Lo haré…

Una carcajada, turbia y envolvente, salió de la boca de Aro, mi boca hizo un mohín de disgusto y él, volvió a escrutarme con la mirada.

-Tienes una nueva marca….para mi es ilegible…Mirate en el espejo Bella. ¿seras capaz de saber que quiere decir ese enreveso de palabras? Ven.- me cogió de un hombro y me guió hacia un gran espejo de hierro.- Despojate de ese vasto abrigo que te cobija, dejame, verte en total plenitud…

Lo miré con los ojos entrecortados y dejé expuesto levemente el comienzo de mis pechos, para poder vislumbrar claramente mi nueva marca….nada, yo no veía nada legible, en aquel compendio de trazos, completamente enervantes para mi.

-No sé lo que pone Aro, si eso es lo que quieres saber…- le dije nerviosa.- Ahora, llevame con el chico Cullen o lo haré yo misma.

De nuevo su mirada congelada, me recorrió y me hizo un ademan con la mano para que me marchara.

Los alaridos habían cesado, pero podia sentir claramente el aroma de Edward , cada vez mas cerca.

Cuando llegué al punto culmínante de la esencia, me contuve ante la puerta entreabierta y aspiré, abrí sigilosamente y quedé fuera de aquel entorno ante lo que mis ojos observaban.

Edward estaba acompañado de su hembra, ella yacia inclinada, ofreciendo su cuello al chico y él, con un gesto de dolor en su rostro, volvió su rostro ante mi, al sentir mi presencia.

-Lo…siento…yo…no quise…-dije, sin encontrar las palabras acertadas.

Sus ojos de aquel suave color pardo, me miraron con una expresión que no pude descifrar.

-Tanya, marchate…

La hembra lo miró lánguida y cuando pasó a mi lado ni si quiera clavó sus ojos en mi, caminó con la cabeza baja, como ida…

-¿Qué te pasa, Edward?.- pregunté, mirando como se marchaba Tanya.

-Algo ha cambiado en mi, al probar tu sangre, Bella.-dijo, conteniendo el dolor, pues su rostro perfecto, se contraria.

Hechó su cuerpo, todo lo largo que era sobre aquella cama y un nuevo olor, inundó mis fosas nasales.

Era un aroma dulzón y provocativo…y estaba segura que manaba de él, ya que solamente estábamos los dos en la habitación.

Edward Cullen era un especímen maravilloso, allí tumbando, con la parte superior de su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, era un reclamo para hembras en estado de celo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.- preguntó con los ojos muy cerrados,y en su rostro una mueca de dolor.

-¿Yo?.- me acerqué levemente al lecho.- tú…¿mi sangre te ha contaminado?.- pregunté dudosa.

Él ante esta pregunta, dibujó una tenue sonrisa en sus labios sensuales y abrió los ojos, para mi.

Me quedé prácticamente sin respiración,( si en realidad, respirara), aquellos ojos rezumaban deseo…pero este no era como el que me profanaba Aro…era diferente. Quise huir de allí, pero algo me sujetaba al suelo, paralizada, absorta en aquellos ojos, que se habían vueltos oscuros de puro deseo.

-No, no me has contaminado, Bella, pero necesito que cures mis heridas así como yo lo hice antes, presiento que sólo tú puedes hacerlo, ¿lo harias por mi?.

-¿Heridas?.- pregunté aterrada.- ¿te hice daño?.- me lancé a la cama y sin darme cuenta si quiera, se me olvidó el cobertor por el camino, mi cuerpo casi desnudo rozó el suyo y una especie de calambre, nos hizo mirarnos a ambos.

Un jadeo salió de los labios del hombre y yo toqué el vello de su torso, intentando ver lo que habia escondido tras él.

Me llevé las mano a la boca, completamente alucinada…

-Tienes unas letras, Edward…yo te he infectado de mi enfermedad…- un sollozo involuntario salió de mis labios y él se semiincorporó, abrazandome.

-No. No es eso, no me has infectado de nada. Ahora solamente, lame mis heridas, Bella ; igual que hice yo con las tuyas.- dijo en un susurro envolvente, como una promesa hecha a fuego.

Su pecho rozaba el mio y su boca estaba extremadamente cerca de la mia,un suspiro, con aquella dulce fragancia salió de sus labios y cerré los ojos embotada, de algo que se me escapaba completamente.

Un revuelo, hizo que nos volviéramos hacia la puerta.

Me puse en pie y agarre de nuevo el cobertor.

-Mierda…-susurró Edward.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunté en un siseo.

-Por lo visto, todo irá mucho más rápido de lo que pensamos mi reina…han llegado los licántropos, estoy intentado escuchar, como han sabido que estamos aquí….el hechizero y el macho alfa de la comunidad de Lapush, han traido consigo el decálogo….-una vez mas, estrelló su espalda en el colchon, victima del dolor.

Abrí la puerta y me quedé asombrada, ante lo que veian mis ojos.

Una anciano , me miraba con cara de pocos amigos y junto a él, habia un joven, magnifico, ¿hoy era el dia de " sin camiseta"? Aquel ejemplar masculino, iba con unos pantalones, tan solo y estos se pegaban tanto a él como una segunda piel.

-Hemos llegado a tiempo.- dijo el anciano, a quien miré sin comprender.- Llevatela, Jacob,ella no debe estar aquí.

El joven estrelló la mano en mi cintura y me asió en brazos.

Lo miré a los ojos, aquellos ojos negros como el carbón y suspiré.

En mi vientre ardia , la dicha de ser poseída…después de tantos años…por aquel magnifico hombre que me llevaba como si de una novia se tratase, la anticipación del deseo, era algo que habia conocido en muy pocas ocasiones; y hacia tanto tiempo que ya no lo recordaba, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y sonreí, él desvió suavemente su cabeza y yo miré a hurtadillas su boca, recta y perfecta; sonreía…

Continuará…

Chicas…hola, ¿Qué tal? Espero que estéis disfrutando de estas fiestas navideñas. Un beso a todas. Las quiero, no se olviden de comentar, por fis!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola nenas! Aquí otro capitulo de Marcada…

…después de cómo quedó el anterior; supongo que debeis tener unas ansias increíbles de leerlo. Pues ala aquí está. Disfrutadlo. Un beso, nos leemos abajo

CAPITULO 10

**MARCADA**

_**Tanya Pov**_

_**Aún no podia creer lo que me habia contado Alice..Edward tenia sed y yo era la única que en aquellos momentos podia calmarlo.**_

_**Tambien me habia dicho, que se habia producido un cambio en él.**_

_**Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación, estaba estirado sobre la cama; con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la mano apoyada en su frente.**_

_**Al escuchar mi entrada, me miró sorprendido, y luego volvió a recostarse; como si mi presencia no fuese la que él hubiese deseado en aquellos momentos.**_

_**-Vengo a saciarte.- le dije , caminando hacia el lecho y sentándose en él.- ¿Qué te ocurre Edward? Alice me ha dicho que necesitas alimentarte de una hembra ….no entiendo el porqué. Nosotros nunca hemos llegado a hacer eso..¿Que pasa…?**_

_**Bajé la mirada hacia su pecho y dí un respingo, levantándome de su lado inquieta.**_

_**Debajo del vello de su torso, se entremezclaban una serie de letras que no tenían ningún significado para mi.**_

_**De pronto; todo quedó claro.**_

_**Lo poco que sabia sobre el compañero de nuestra futura reina; es que compartiría sus heridas con él.**_

" _**Formaran un compendio de sentimientos que se enzarzaran como las letras escritas en sus cuerpos….(…) Cicatrizará ella, sangrará él…hasta que la verdad le ciegue los ojos a la elegida (….)Sus nombres , grabados en sus cuerpos por algo divino, serán sus alianzas eternas hasta el fin de sus días…"**_

_**Me llevé las manos a mis labios.**_

_**-Edward…..no puede ser…tú…**_

_**Los colmillos de Edward se alargaron visiblemente y me miraron con autentica ferocidad.**_

_**Estaba sediento y yo debia de calmar,aquella ansía.**_

_**Me acerqué a él y le ofrecí mi yugular con una pena muy honda en mi pecho.**_

_**Mi compañero habia sido un espejismo en mi vida; no habia sido real.**_

_**Él nunca habia sido mio ; no me pertenecía, solo tenia una dueña y no era yo era ella; la elegida: Isabella Swan.**_

_**Si hubiese podido llorar; seguro que lo hubiese hecho, ya que una pena honda inundó mi vacío corazón. Edward ya no era para mi; al menos algo intimo. En el futuro, lo podrías mirar a lo lejos; como ahora miraba a Aro. Casi, sin que él deparara en mi. Seria mi rey y Bella, seria mi reina.**_

_**El ruido de la puerta me alertó y miré hacia ella.**_

_**Isabella Swan; aparecía ante nosotros.**_

_**Miré el rostro de Edward. Habia algo nuevo en él. La miraba como algo divino, sobrenatural,amado; podia interponerse ante lo que fuera por ella. Sentí envidia y fúria al mismo tiempo.**_

_**-Tanya, marchate.- me dijo, sin mirarme si quiera.**_

_**-Lo siento…no sabia que…- ella comenzó a titubear y la miré de arriba abajo.**_

_**Iba tapada con un gran cobertor. Seguro que iba completamente desnuda, debajo de éste.**_

_**Me levanté, perezosa del lecho y salí por la puerta sin deparar en la presencia de Isabella.**_

_**¿Qué iba a hacer con mi vida ahora?...**_

_**Edward Pov**_

_**-¿Te has alimentado ya de ella?.- me preguntó el anciano, acercándose y mirándome el pecho con curiosidad.- Vaya… ya se ha producido el sangrado.- agarró un artilugio extraño y miró con él las marcas que me habia producido, lamer las heridas de mi reina.- Sí, ya veo, que si. – sacó un pequeño bote de el zurrón que llevaba colgado en el hombro y me lo dio.**_

_**-Bébelo, no te hará daño y te saciará hasta que ella esté preparada.**_

_**Tomé el minúsculo bote y metí todo el liquido que se hallaba en su interior, en mi boca.**_

_**Una calma total me embargó y el cansacio se apoderó de mi.**_

_**El dolor estaba cesando y una especie de sueño, muy parecido al que transitaba en los humanos, se apoderó de mi. El anciano me miró y estrecho sus ojos, al estirar su boca en una certera sonrisa.**_

_**Estaba durmiéndome.**_

_**Cuando desperté de mi descanso. Me sentí completamente renovado.**_

_**Salté de la cama y me miré en un espejo que habia en una pequeña cómoda de la habitación.**_

_**Las marcas estaban allí; aún. Sonreí júbiloso y cogí la camiseta que habia llevado anteriormente puesta, que rodaba por los suelos.**_

_**Abrí la puerta y intenté oir los pensamientos de mi familia.**_

_**No escuché nada.**_

_**Caminé sin rumbo fijo, hasta que una presencia me hizo volverme, nervioso.**_

_**Una escultural mujer me miraba con los ojos ávidos de deseo.**_

_**Su cabello rubio, ondeaba mientras se acercaba hacia a mí…aunque en ella habia un halo de maldad, que parecía inundar toda su aura.**_

_**Con una velocidad; que nos caracterizaba, se plantó ante mí, en un parpadeo.**_

_**-Estaba deseosa de conocerte…futuro rey.- dijo ella, a escasos centímetros de mis labios.**_

_**Quise apartarla con la mano; pero ella no se dejó y apresó ésta llevándosela a su pecho.**_

_**-Me llamo Irina; y estoy muy dispuesta a calentar tu cama, mientras que la reina se dispone a aceptarte…**_

_**-¿Dónde…?.- miré hacia los lados, buscando a mi familia , con algo de desesperación, mal disimulada.**_

_**La tal Irina, emitió una sonrisa y me guiñó un ojo.**_

_**-Van todos como perros falderos detrás de la reina. Cuando el jefe de tu Clan, vió al perro que la llevaba en brazos, casi le salta encima.- rió con ganas.- Luego se pusieron todos los demás, igual que él; el fortachon ese de tu hermano, por poco le muerde. Todo por arrancar a la reina de sus brazos.**_

_**Dí dos pasos hacia atrás asustado.**_

_**-¿De sus brazos?.- dije entrecortadamente.**_

_**Ella se carcajeó fuerte y de pronto se puso seria, mirándome como una demente.**_

_**-El macho alfa se llevaba a la reina, fuera de este complejo.- dijo ella señalando el palacio de los Tres Reyes con las manos, teatral.- Han roto el tratado, para llegar antes de que tú bebieras su sangre. No puedes hacerlo antes de aparearte con ella. Daría al traste con toda la profecía…y quieren seguirlo todo al dedillo…aunque si hubieras visto como "tu reina" miraba al tal Jacob Black, tú mismo, la hubieras arrancado de sus brazos …y hasta lo hubieses despedazado.**_

_**-¿Dónde están ahora?.- pregunté alterado. En mi mente solo estaba Bella y ese tipo, cogiéndola en brazos y llevándosela…rugí furioso.**_

_**-No, no temas.- volvió a reir.- Estan esperándote. Van a leer el Decálogo, delante de ti.**_

_**Aunque nuestra reina no puede tener ese honor; todavía. Ella está con tus hermanas. La están preparando.**_

_**-¿Preparando para qué?.- no entendía nada.**_

_**-Dentro de una semana es luna nueva. Es el dia marcado para el apareamiento. Ella debe entregarse a ti de una manera completamente voluntaria. Tus marcas cicatrizaran así como lo han hecho las de ella y entonces concebirán al hijo que invertirá todo el proceso de conversión.**_

_**-¿Tú…quien coño eres tú…que sabes tanto…?**_

_**Ella abrió las piernas dejando ver parte de sus muslos.**_

_**El vestido de Cartier rojo sangre que llevaba, se habia abierto en una sensual raja que dejaba sus piernas perfectas al descubierto.**_

_**-La concubina del rey.**_

_**Carlisle Pov**_

_**Nos mirábamos los unos a los otros con cautela.**_

_**Edward hizo acto de presencia al poco rato… pero eso aún nos hizo mas difícil la tarea de matenernos relajados.**_

_**Esme se hallaba a mi lado junto con Bree.**_

_**Los chicos se habían pueso delante nuestro, como si de un escudo se tratase.**_

_**La manada de la Push , estaba represantada por el chico que habia traido a Bella y el anciano Billy.**_

_**Aro también se encontraba debajo de la cúpula; sentado en su mullido sofá, mirando la escena con una sonrisa divertida.**_

_**Palmeó las manos al ver llegar a Edward y nos centramos todos en sus palabras.**_

_**-Los libros de Stephan. Lobos, ya no podeis demoraros más. El final y el principio de todo está cerca. Traedlo.**_

_**El joven Black, miró al hechicero y éste asintió con los ojos.**_

_**Buscó entre sus pertenencia algo y sacó un mazo de hojas, encubiertas con cuero negro, de este se prendía una cinta roja que envolvía todos los manuscritos.**_

_**-Aquí está.**_

_**-Sólo el rey puede leerlos en voz alta.- Aro, miró hacia Edward y le hizo un además con las manos.- Coje el Decálogo Edward, descubre los secretos que tiene para nosotros.**_

_**Edward avanzó hacia el joven Black y lo miró extrañamente a los ojos. ¿Qué habia en ellos? Parecia estar advirtiéndolo de algo….claro; sobre Bella. Todos nos habíamos dado cuenta en como miraba al perro y aquello nos hizo enfurecer.**_

_**Sabiamos parte de la profecía.**_

_**Sobre todo aquella en la que nuestra futura reina, no veria a su rey como un hombre; si no como un compañero mas, un amigo quizás.**_

_**Mientras que el futuro rey enloquecía por ella, dia a dia. **_

_**Miré triste a mi hijo. ¿Era aquello lo que le deparaban estos días? ¿Puro sufrimiento de amor?**_

_**Tambien nos preocupaba Tanya; se habia marchado sin decirnos nada, sintiendo en mi muerto corazón, que ella se alejaba de una historia en la que simplemente habia sido un peon para los dos reyes.**_

_**Levanté la mirada de nuevo. Edward habia cogido el lomo del Decálogo y estaba desenlanzando la cinta con lentitud.**_

_**Abrió éste y se dispuso a leer en voz alta.**_

" _**Presentes en este dia:**_

_**Licantropos.**_

_**El mas antiguo.**_

_**El futuro rey**_

_**En mis manos pesa, el tomo de la confianza en mis ancestros. Por eso yo; próximo rey del submundo, os leeré por deseo expreso de ellos mismos, estas líneas que han corrido los años como lo ha hecho nuestra reina. ….**_

_**Bella Pov**_

_**-Bella, no te preocupes…y no, bueno no sé pero tengo entendido que será de tu misma especie…**_

_**Alice, me sujetaba la túnica por los bajos , mientras yo, desquiciada, susurraba algo entre dientes.**_

_**- No sé como te ha podido gustar tanto ese perro. Si te debería asquear hasta su olor.- siseó Rosalie, mientras pendía de mi cabello una corona de flores de almendro.**_

_**-Algo nuevo ha renacido en mi. Debe ser mi rey; si no lo entiendo. Fue como si deseara que me tocase por todo el cuerpo, deseé besarlo, tocarlo….**_

_**-Vale, vale, vale…lo hemos captado. Ahora callaté ¿Si?, y manten ese escudo bajo minimos, quiero ver lo que pasará en esa maldita reunión de la que nos han relevado…- Alice cerraba los ojos con fuerzas y torcia la boca, muy chistosa.- Buff, es imposible,parece como si hubiera interferencias y lo peor es que no puedo ver lo que desencadenará todo esto. Me siento inútil.**_

_**-Deja el bajo, Alice; ya está bien. – Me miré en un espejo y sonreí con malicia.- Esta noche, en la cena. ¿Estará Jake?.- me toqué el cabello nerviosa y cerré los ojos , como una adolescente.**_

_**-Seguro, también estará Edward .- asestó Rosalie, paseando por mi lado y lanzándome una mirada de odio.**_

_**-¿Edward?.- fruncí en ceño.**_

_**-Sí ese que ahora se siente realmente mal, por algo que hizo para sanarte. ¿Lo recuerdas? Ese que ha abandonado su compañera, por preferir algo que aun no puedo comprender contigo?**_

_**Miré hacia Rosalie y me tensé.**_

_**-Explicate.- pregunté.**_

_**-No ves más allá de tus narices, hermana.**_

_**Un siseo y poco después un rugido se me escapó de la boca.**_

_**Me abalancé sobre Rosalie y comenzamos a pelear.**_

_**Ella y yo, tanto la una como la otra, poseíamos una velocidad sobrehumana. Pero claramente yo, la superaba en velocidad y artimañas de soldado.**_

_**Me lanzó contra un muro, y por lo visto no debia de ser muy fuerte;porque esté cayó derruido al hacer un boquete en él con mi cuerpo.**_

_**Saltabamos entre columna y columna, con una gracia colosal.**_

_**Pareciamos dos amazonas luchando por un mismo hombre.**_

_**Me reí ante tal pensamiento.**_

_**Me tomó desprevenida y me lanzó al suelo, saltando las racholas de mármol del piso mientras me aplacaba con todas sus fuerzas.**_

_**Yo reí ante mi descuido y zafé de nuevo de ella.**_

_**Miramos ambas hacia los lados.**_

_**Todo lo que habíamos encontrado a nuestro paso lo habíamos derruido y habíamos llegado a la cúpula de los Tres Reyes sin darnos cuenta.**_

_**Ella levantó su cuerpo y sonrió a los presentes, avegonzada.**_

_**Yo la miré y enderecé la corona de flores que yacía aún en mi cabeza.**_

_**Sacudí de polvo mis manos, y fue cuando me dí cuenta que mi vestido de Diosa Romana, estaba hecha un fiasco. Hecho jirones.**_

_**Miré hacia los presentes y bajé la mirada de nuevo avergonzada. El robusto cuerpo del licántropo se puso ante mi dándome la espalda.**_

_**Edward gruñó al colosal espécimen y Carlisle por fin habló.**_

_**-Creo que ya está bien de exhibiciones por hoy. Con nuestra reina ya ha sido suficiente.**_

_**Miré las espaldas de aquel hombre embelesada.**_

_**Un codazo me hizo salir de mi ensimismamiento.**_

_**-Cortate un poco ¿no?.- Era la toca narices de Rosalie. Seguí su mirada y me topé con los ojos de Edward, que me miraban con absoluta tristeza.**_

_**Continuará….**_

_**Bueno chicas lo prometido es deuda… otro capi..¿les gustó? Decídmelo, es muy importante para mi que lo hagan. Mil besos a todas!**_

_**Mañana actualizaré Retorno a Swanlake, este fic no tiene muchas adeptas pero bueno…todo se andará….Mil besos!**_

_**Sistercullen**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! No…no me mateis vale?**

**Os habeis pasado por mi perfil?**

**Tengo un monton de historias y todas las actualizo, (bueno, eje, ejem, casi todas) ósea que tengo algo de perdón, aunque sea un poquito.**

**Cuando abrí la cuenta fanfiction y decidí escribir; me prometí a mi misma que no dejaría muchos días entre capi y capi sin actualizar.**

**He fallado a mi promesa, pero de verdad; es que no tengo tiempo…y tengo tantos fics…**

**Idea que me viene a la cabeza, plas! Al bote! Y así hasta el embrollo de historias que tengo en la cuenta…**

**Bueno no me enrollo más.**

**Para vuestra información; este fics constara de unos 20 capitulos; ósea que no será largo….**

**Ahora si os dejo, no sin antes escribir la información de rigor.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen; la trama por el contrario si es mia.**

**M A R C A D A**

**C A P I T U L O 1 1**

**-Córtate un poco más ¿no?.- Era la toca narices de Rosalie. Seguí su mirada y me encontré con los ojos de Edward, que me miraban con absoluta tristeza.**

**Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y algo en mi cerebro hizo click.**

**Tragué saliva, pues visiones sin ningún tipo de cordura para mi, bailaban en mi mente sin poder yo remediarlo.**

**En ellas veía a una señora con un extraño color de pelo; postrada en una cama de hospital.**

**La atenta mirada de Carlisle sobre ella, era tierna y vulnerable.**

**En la habitación contigua estaba Edward.**

**Yacía con los sudores de la muerte y apretando los ojos fuertemente.**

**Yo estaba allí…creía estar allí.**

**¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué venían esas extrañas imágenes a mi?**

**Dicen que cuando te conviertes en vampiro…poco a poco vas olvidando tus recuerdos humanos.**

**En mi caso no fue asi. Y creo que esa es la peor maldición que arrastro. No la maldita marca.**

**No podia quitar los ojos de aquella visión tan clara y apabullante.**

**Edward; era apenas un crio. O al menos en aquellos momentos yo lo veía así; ya que su aparencia humana, me hacia verlo asi.**

**Abrió un momento sus ojos y pareció verme.**

**Alzó el brazo y quiso tocarme.**

**Y lo hizo.**

**Su piel ardía literalmente.**

**Cerré los ojos ante aquel toque tan cálido.**

**Cuando los abrí él me estaba mirando con devoción y tristeza, la misma con la que me habia mirado o me estaba mirando ; ya que yo me encontraba en un total shock y no podia mover un músculo.**

**-Has aparecido muy tarde.- Me dijo jadeante en un susurro que me hizo estremecerme. Como si de una marioneta se tratara; como si de mi colgaran finos hilos que anularan mi mente y mis actos ; cogí aquella mano que descansaba en mi rostro y la llevé hacia mis labios y la besé.**

**Él volvió a cerrar los ojos y una sonrisa muy débil se dibujó en su rostro.**

**- Eres un ángel…un ángel… Llévame contigo…si es contigo me voy tranquilo y feliz.- una risa tenebrosa se escapó de sus labios y se los mojó.**

**-No soy un ángel.- Le dije. Sin dejar de mirarlo; confundida.**

**-¿Y entonces que eres?**

**-Soy lo mas parecido a un demonio.**

**Me evaluó un momento con sus ojos verdes intensos . Edward en aquellos momentos tenia unos enormes ojos verdes; vidriosos a causa de la fiebre ; pero hermosos al fin y al cabo.**

**-Si no eres un ángel, debes ser una Diosa; una diosa….¡Cof…cof…cof…!.- su boca comenzó entre estertor y estertor a escupir sangre y se llevó la mano que yo acunaba en mi rostro hacia su boca.**

**Dí varios pasos hacia atrás y algo me absorbió. Una luz inmensa clara…cegadora….**

**Edward Pov**

**Cuando apareció Bella y Rosalie en la sala de los Tres Reyes; yo estaba algo apabullado por la lectura del fragmento del Décalogo.**

**No habia servido de nada leer aquello. ¿Qué consecuencias traerían para mi aquellas palabras que no entendía?**

" **Una alianza poderosa entre licántropos y vampiros…. La oportunidad de elegir…La sangre de la Reina…."**

**Pero caí en la cuenta que ante mi adorada reina; la que seria mi mujer…dentro de muy pocos días todo carecía de importancia.**

**Su vestimenta; algo magullada, dejaba ver partes de su hermosa y nívea piel, que hacian replantearme mi cordura para no cogerla y llevármela de allí; como el verdadero animal que era.**

**La deseaba y tanto…**

**Nunca, nunca en todos los años que llevo en mis espaldas, me habia ocurrido nada igual.**

**La visión de Bella desarrollaba en mi una serie de deseos muy primitivos.**

**Sentí como el pantalón me aprisionaba más de lo debido y mis testículos duros como piedras, gritaban por vaciarse.**

**Reprimí un gemido; ante su visión .**

**Rosalie la miraba con autentico odio y ella algo divertida; como si aquello fuera un juego.**

**El licántropo llamado Jacob se puso delante del cuerpo de mi hembra y yo rugí.**

**Sí, rugí, rugí de desesperación, de agonia. Yo era el que tenia que estar delante , detrás encima, debajo….de ella.**

**Dios mio…¿no podia pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el sexo?**

**¿En que me estaba convirtiendo?**

**¿En un futuro rey pervertido?**

**Lo que llevó mi livido al garete fue la mirada que le dedicó Bella a las espaldas del licántropo.**

**La odié tanto como la amaba.¿La amaba? Sí…la amaba…**

**Me quedé perdido en mis pensamientos un momento.**

**¿Cómo no me habia dado cuenta de aquello?**

**Nunca. Nunca. Habia sentido aquella entremezcla de sentimientos por una mujer, nunca.**

**Todo era tan carnal y a la misma vez tan espiritual que me dio autentico pavor, las palabras que leí en el Decalogo.**

**Yo sufriría, sufririra por su amor. …Pero al final seria mia. Mia…**

**En mi ensimismamiento; me perdí en mi pequeña locura y me ausenté completamente de lugar donde me encontraba.**

**Fue la voz de Carlisle la que me hizo volver….**

**-¡Bella!¡Bella!.- Miré hacia ella y, me quedé paralizado. **

**Parecia una estatua, bella y sensual. Parecia estar en estado de shock. Sus ojos …su mirada…me miraba a mi..**

**Me acerqué a ella, quitando la manaza del tal Jacob, que la tocaba, para despertarla de aquel letargo incierto.**

**Carlisle,asintió con la cabeza y toqué su rostro levemente. Parecia estar en otra parte.**

**Sus ojos dorados; reflejo de los míos. Me miraban sin pestañear. Sucumbí completamente a su mirada y me dejé guiar por ella.**

**Sentí como todos; uno a uno se fueron marcharon y nos dejaron solos.**

**Agradecí inmensamente estar solo con mi hembra…infinitamente.**

**Caí preso de su mirada y noté como su brazo se levantaba para acariciar mi rostro.**

**-Edward…-susurró…**

**Si los vampiros pudiesen llorar; juro que en este mismo momento lo estaría haciendo. Escuchar mi nombre, en los labios de ella…era increíblemente bello. Erótico….**

**-¿Si?.-pregunté sin pestañear. Seguía estando preso de sus ojos, los ojos de mi reina, de mi hembra…**

**Su mano acarició levemente la mia y se la llevó a sus labios. Llenos, sensuales…**

**-No soy un ángel.- dijo ella; no comprendí.**

**Sonreí. **

**-Eres mi ángel.- susurré acercándome más a ella.**

**-Soy lo más parecido a un demonio.- volvió a decir.**

**-Yo también lo soy. Los dos lo somos.- Acorté la distancia que habia entre nosotros, totalemente y su pecho rozó el mio.**

**Me mordí el labio. Aquella imperiosa necesidad volvió a mi. Necesitaba su sangre , la necesitaba a ella…gemí. Por el bien de los dos debia apartarla de mi ahora, ya.**

**Pero fue demasiado tarde. Bella desagarró la camiseta que llevaba puesta con una maestria abismal y clavó sus dientes en mi pecho; justo encima de mi corazón.**

**Cerré los ojos. Me sentía tan pleno, tan dichoso que reí abiertamente; mientras que oia como mi pequeña succionaba y se relamía impaciente.**

**Ladeada; como estaba, envolviéndome entre sus pequeños brazos, saciándose de la sed que era tan poderosa como mi deseo hacia ella; aparté a un lado del cuello su cortina de cabello,delicado y sensual.**

**Relamí mis labios y no pude contenerme. Planté mi boca en su yugular con ansias criminales.**

**Sin duda aquello era lo más sexual que habia tenido con ella hasta ahora.**

**Notaba su sangre en mi cuerpo,caliente, espesa,dulce….gemí y separé mis labios de su cuello.**

**Ella también habia separado los suyos de mi torso.**

**Nos miramos las bocas sanguinolientas y ví deseo en sus ojos radiantes.**

**Se encaramó de un salto a mis caderas y buscó mis labios con su boca.**

**Estaba en el cielo; si…estaba en el cielo….**

**-Edward….- susurró entre jadeos.**

**-Bella..- la imité.**

**Preso de el deseo que me enbargaba; sentí que aquello no se correspondía con la realidad. Habia algo que fallaba.**

**Se suponía que yo debia de sufrir…y aquello no era sufrimiento alguno…era una liberación.**

**Sus caderas oscilaban en un baile que me volvia literalmente loco y mi miembro viril, reclamaba atención con urgencia.**

**Afiné mi olfato y me sentí el ser mas dichoso del mundo. Ella también estaba excitada y mucho; muchísimo, moví una de mis manos hacia su sexo y rocé con un dedo su húmeda cavidad.**

**Sus braguitas era tan finas que podia sentir, toda su flor en mi mano.**

**Bufé. Abrí más la boca para devorarla. Me la iba a comer allí mismo.**

**Imágenes con todo lo que quería hacerle en aquel suelo, en la cúpula de los Tres Reyes vagaron por mi mente.**

**Desnudarla, no dejar ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo sin probar. Succionar, lamer y comer, toda la textura de su piel, y mientras la embestía con mi miembro que estaba a punto de reventar ; la mordería …y ella ami…**

**Dios…como siga moviéndose de esta manera me corro, seguro que me corro….**

**Bella Pov**

**La luz me cegaba por completo y caminaba hacia ella, con la total convicción que era positiva para mi.**

**La visión de Edward me habia dejado el corazón magullado.**

**Nunca; nadie me habia mirado de aquella manera..nadie.**

**Parecia como si…si le preocupara…como si….**

**No…aquello era una locura; no podia ser…**

**-Isabella….**

**Me volví curiosa. La voz retumbaba entre la niebla y juro que el miedo no formaba parte de mis emociones desde hacia mucho tiempo. Pero en aquel momento, la incertidumbre dio paso a él de un mazazo.**

**-Isabella…**

**La voz ronca y gutural, me hizo tragar en seco.**

**Achiqué los ojos y la niebla comenzó a aclararse.**

**Caminé hacia lo que podia ver como un trono.**

**Me paré seco.**

**La niebla habia desaparecido completamente y apreté la mandibula.**

**Un hombre poderoso, miraba mi rostro divertido.**

**La boca se le ensanchó en una perfecta sonrisa y acto seguido una risa socarrona se escapó de ella.**

**Miré su indumentaria y extrañada lo miré a los ojos.**

**-Desde luego querida niña…que lejos está de tu mente de tu cuerpo en estos momentos….- volvió a reir, llevándose una de sus manos a la barriga.- Eres una caja de sorpresas….vamos a ver que tal actuas cuando abra tu mente.**

**Fruncí el ceño y me dispuse a atacar.**

**-No, no, no…querida mia…no…- bajó del colosal trono y se dirigió hasta mi. **

**Aquel hombre era inmenso.**

**Llevaba un casco antiguo, y vestia como si no perteneciese a este tiempo.**

**Una armadura de acero marcaba sus pectorales inmensos encima de una malla plateada.**

**Sus piernas estaban desnudas. Una faldilla de acerco, cortada en diversas laminas, se movia al menor movimiento de su cuerpo.**

**Su rostro, era algo que me tenia completamente consternada….en mi mente habia algo que quería recordar…habia algo en él….yo conocía aquel hombre. ¿Pero de qué?**

**Relajé mi cuerpo, al tenerlo cerca.**

**-¿Quién eres?.- pregunté.**

**Él negó con un dedo y sonrió.**

**-Error. Te creía mas inteligente.**

**-Soy inteligente.- inquirí, mirándolo con odio.**

**-Pregunta primero que haces aquí.**

**Tragué en seco y le hice caso.**

**-¿Qué hago aquí? Y ¿Quién eres tú?**

**El hombre volvió a reir abiertamente, echando hacia atrás su cabeza.**

**Miró mi rostro y se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.**

**-Creo que no es justo lo que estoy haciendo con tu cuerpo.**

**-¿El que?.- pregunté, sin comprender.**

**-Esto.- puso un dedo en mi frente. Y lo que ví me dejó literalemente sin palabras.**

**Yo…ósea mi cuerpo…no yo; porque yo estaba con aquel gigante que me tenia medio secuestrada, estaba retozando con Edward…con Edward….¡Dios mio!**

**-¡Para eso ahora mismo!.- grité**

**-Muy bien, hija mia….- Y volvió a reir, mientras mi mente se abria como un melon y comenzaba a recordar.**

**Tachan. Tachan,tachan….yo en mi línea de cabrona….jajjajjajajaajajj! en lo mejor, va siempre y corto, juas juas juas!**

**Mala ostia tengo, joder…..pero bueno es lo que hay.**

**¿Quién será el padre de Bella? Y lo mas importante ¿Quién es Bella? Chicas os aseguro que Bella no es una vampira con poderes…no…la marca de la espalda es algo con lo que nació… **

… **Pero no menos importante. ¿Quién es Edward? Porque él tiene un papel super importante. ¿Y que pasara ahora? Ajjajajajajja! Miles de preguntas y la respuesta esta en mi mente maquiavelica.**

**Ahora decidme que os pareció. Ok? Mil besos corazones, os quiero, de verdad de la buena…..**


	12. Chapter 12

Hola chicas!

Aquí de nuevo con esta historia.

Despues de cómo acabó el capitulo pasado; estaréis ansiosas de saber como sigue.

Espero os guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen; la historia si.

M A R C A D A

CAPITULO 12

_Bella Pov_

_Yo siempre estuve ahí. En el correr de los tiempos._

_Siendo la hija de mi padre, sin saberlo y ascediendo desde los infiernos sin oponer resistencia a ninguno de sus mandatos._

_¿Cómo pude ser tan ilusa?_

_Los recuerdos de mi soledad se volvieron nítidos y volvieron a mi con un pitido de oídos ensordecedor._

_Aquel hombre que se hallaba frente a mi era el comandante de las legiones de mis espantosas pesadillas._

_Aquel que en otro tiempo fue un angel con dulces alas blancas se habia volcado con el primero que cayó para desolar el planeta de armas y de destrucción: Azazel._

_Introductor de la armas en el planeta y bajo una comandancia de mas de doscientos demonios. Aquel era mi padre._

_La marca…La marca era el postín a una desviación a lo que eramos nosotros los vampiros._

_Mi sangre demoniaca se revolvía con la mas pura. Uno de los primeros angeles mujer que se encontraban a la derecha del que una vez llamaron padre los que se conjuraban con mi Azazel._

_Navit; que en el significado mas puro era nomenglatura de Bella, Isabella, pasó a ser Bella por algún don infinito que me hizo adquirir ese nombre al hacerlo diminutivo._

_Comprendiendo quien era y mirandolo ensimismada a él ,que me miraba jocoso con una sonrisa de autentico demonio en su rostro, me enfurecí y me encaré a él como una posesa._

_-Eres un autentico cabrón, padre._

_La risa de él, hizo eco en mis oídos y perdí la nocion de todo._

_De absolutamente todo…_

_Edward Pov._

_Dios mio, que maravillosos eran aquellos labios llenos y ensalivados por mi. La tortura infinita era un dulce castigo si al final la iba a poseer a ella; a mi reina._

_Noté con cada beso que le daba que ella poco a poco se fue tensando y se apartó de mi, con los ojos ensombrecidos._

_-Bella….- le susurré._

_Ella no me dijo nada y su cuerpo cayó como muerto entre mis brazos._

_Me asusté tanto que si hubiese tenido corazón, seguro que hubiera padecido un paro cardiaco._

_Mil dulce mujer se hallaba con la mirada perdida y sin mover ni un musculo de su adorado cuerpo entre mis brazos._

_La cargué y me la llevé a mi habitación, intentando interactuar con alguien de mi familia._

_Intentaba oir a Carlisle en algún lugar. Correr hacia él y decirle lo que le pasaba a mi Bella._

_Pero por extraño que parezca, aquello no pasó._

_La tendí en mi cama y esperé pacientemente su despertar…._

…_.Como si alguna voz en mi cerebro me dijera que aquello era normal; que tenia que ser normal que Bella estuviese de aquel modo._

_Mientras la miraba pude observar como una lágrima surcaba su rostro y hacia un camino mojado que la llevaba hasta su boca._

_Me acosté a su lado y comencé a acunarla tiernamente._

_Algo debia de pasar en la cabeza de Bella, que al parecer no era consciente físicamente; pero al contrario, lo era psíquicamente._

_-Tranquila amor. Sea lo que sea; yo estoy aquí contigo, y siempre lo estaré….siempre._

_Toqué levemente su barbilla e hice un recorrido de sinuosas caricias por su rostro perturbado._

_-Mi reina, mi vida, mi amor….- susurré entre sus labios inertes.- Pensé que nunca te encontraría y aquí estas. Nunca creí encontrar la mujer que volviera mis instintos de hombre primigenios por encima de mi sed y tan unidos a ella . Porque tú eres mi primera necesidad, Bella, como hombre y como vampiro…_

_Aquello era una total declaración de amor…sabia que me estaba saltando las reglas de aquel maldito Decálogo. Pero no me importó. Por algún motivo insospechado yo me hallaba allí con ella y podia hablarle de mis sentimientos sin miedo a que se marchara o me gritara ante tanta deshinibición._

_Bella Pov_

_Llegué a mi cuepo sin comprender lo que me ocurría._

_Pero pronto lo supe. Mi padre me habia dejado caer de donde mierda estuviese y volvia a mi cuerpo inerte._

_Seguia en los brazos del vampiro Cullen, que me habia sobeteado por todas partes hasta la saciedad._

_Mi cuerpo seguía sin responder; cuando quería apartarme de él y ensártarlo en alguno de los pilares de aquel salón y que no volviese a tocar mas mis carnes._

_Me asqueaba el pensar que aquel marcho marcaba mi cuerpo con sus manos y sus labios con aquella devoción._

_Y entonces comprendí todo…_

_Él…era mi compañero._

_Recordé como se habia marchado Tanya y la manera en que sus carnes se abrieron al lamer las heridas de mi marca._

_Él era el rey._

_Nuestros destinos estaban unidos …¿No se suponía que yo debería amar a aquel tipo, locamente? ¿Y por que no sentía nada por él?_

_Nada…_

_Una marioneta en brazos de mi padre; eso es lo que habia sido._

_Comprendi eso mientras Edward me llevaba entre sus brazos a algún lugar._

_Un hibrido como yo, importado desde la luz y la oscuridad iba a ser la madre de una nueva raza que iba a acabar con todos los mortales._

_¿Pero entonces que papel tenia Edward en todo esto?_

_¿Qué extraña criatura era él?_

_Como si de un libro se tratara, miles de imágenes se apostillaron en mi cerebro y creí enfermar de agonía._

_Yo era una llave, una llave para mi padre._

_Me retorcí de dolor. La marca me quemaba nuevamente, pero no era porque estuviese abierta. Las manos de Edward alrededor de mi espalda me quemaban, como si mi cuerpo rechazara su contacto._

_Me tendió en una cama y supuse que aquella seria su habitación._

_Se le veía preocupado por mi._

_Me enternecí y algo grande ocupó mi corazón._

_Recordé la visión que habia tenido de él cuando murió. Aquella mirada enfebrecida era muy semejante a la que tenia cuando besaba aquellos labios que no eran los míos porque yo no era dueña de mis actos._

_Sin comprender mi cuerpo, lloré, lloré con desesperación en mi inconsciencia._

_Él se acercó a mi y sentí su cuerpo muy cerca del mio._

_Comenzó a acunarme y noté que el dolor comenzaba otra vez, bajando por mi espina dorsal y mis posaderas._

_-Tranquila amor. Sea lo que sea; yo estoy aquí contigo, y siempre lo estaré….siempre._

_Sus labios cercanos a mi oído, estremecieron mis sentidos y oleadas de calor ardientes envolvieron mi centro en una combulsion tal que si hubiese sido dueña de mi cuerpo hubiera saltado de allí alarmada._

_Comenzó a acariciar mi cara con suaves toques y volví a encenderme aún más._

_Santo dios ,aquello era un total descontrol…yo no sentía nada por aquel hombre ¿O si?_

_-Mi reina, mi vida, mi amor….- susurró entre mis labios inertes.- Pensé que nunca te encontraría y aquí estas. Nunca creí encontrar la mujer que volviera mis instintos de hombre primigenios por encima de mi sed y tan unidos a ella . Porque tú eres mi primera necesidad, Bella, como hombre y como vampiro…_

_Aquellas palabras, jamás omitidas en labios de ningún otro ser, hicieron que pudiese mover mis dedos de los pies._

_Comenzaba a ser dueña de mis actos. Un leve hormigueo en mis piernas y luego dolor…_

_Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos y él supo que yo habia vuelto._

_-Bella…_

_-No…- salté de aquella cama y me afiancé como una lapa en la pared de uno de los lados de la habitación._

_Él apesadumbrado levantó su cuerpo y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo._

_-Es lo que siento…me da igual todo…estoy loco por ti._

_-Tú…no sabes quien soy…._

_-Eres mi reina.- declaró, volviendo sus ojos hacia mi._

_-Soy la reina de los condenados Edward._

_-No…_

_-Sí…soy …la hija de Azazel…._

_Edward abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó a mi de un salto extremadamente rápido, incluso para mi._

_Me miró los labios y se acercó , mordiendo los suyos hacia mi rostro._

_-No me importa lo que seas ni quien seas; Bella, lo único que sé, es que te amo._

_Como algún dictamen divino, la incoherecia sobre cuerpo y mente se desconectó y abordé sus labios con maestria. Mi cuerpo quería recorrer su piel con las yemas de mis dedos y deseaba enfrebecidamente que me poseyera de manera carnal…salvaje._

_Me abandoné a las pasiones mundanas y noté como su lengua se adentraba en mi boca para jadear de ardor._

_Sus ojos buscaron los míos y separó sus labios de mi._

_-No pares,Edward…por lo que mas quieras…no pares…- le susurré; sin comprender, lo que aquellas manos me hacian sentir._

_Continuará…_

_Chicas….estoy comiendo mientras escribo, ejjejejejej!¿Os gusto? Parece que se van a adelantar acontecimientos…¿o no?_

_Irina está al acecho; no os olvides de ella._

_¿Quién es Edward?_

_Y porque ella puede hacer que los vampiros sean humanos…. ¿Quizas por que…?_

_Bueno…no voy a lanzar mas spoilers. Ok?_

_Besitos nenas , ¿Merece reviews? Ojalá que si. Mis princesas…buenas noches!_


	13. Chapter 13

Hola Chicas!

Bueno; para vuestra información, estoy mas calmada y me cobijo en esto que me agrada tanto; que es escribir.

Aquí os dejo otro capitulo de Marcada. Espero que os guste.

**M A R C A D A**

**Capitulo 13**

**Los designios del Altisimo son inexpugnables.**

**A veces y solo a veces, la vida se repite una y otra vez siendo el alma castigada; sin que el cuerpo se de cuenta de ello.**

**Aquello nunca debió pasar. Ella nunca debió de ser abandonada por Navit en aquella época del tiempo. **

**Pero ella; en su desgracia, pensó que lo mejor para su inestimable bebé era abandonarla en aquel tiempo de caballerias en aquel pequeño poblado.**

**La marca de su espalda era apenas una pequita apenas visible. ..Pero Navit sabia que conforme su pequeña bebé creciera; la marca crecería con ella, como un estigma de lo que en realidad era.**

**Azazel habia mandado a su ejercito a su busca.**

**No le quedó mas remedio que hablar con el Padre y así lo hizo.**

**Isabella; no podia tener el destino que su padre creó para ella. Era demasiado horroroso, para que su madre, se sentara de brazos cruzados.**

**Y ahora; después de ceder sus alas; y abandonarse al vacio del infierno..su hija estaría a salvo por el fin de los días.**

**La dejó en la puerta de una pequeña cabaña; en un pequeño poblado, en una pequeña región. Todo pequeño; como lo era ella : su hija Isabella.**

**El grabado de los ángeles crecería en ella y así; algún dia, encontraría las alas de su madre, protectoras en algún lugar del tiempo y el espacio.**

**Dos lágrimas azules bajaron por las mejillas del encantador ángel, antes de darle un último beso en la frente, a su pequeña bebita.**

**Nunca más podría verla…el tiempo compartido con ella habia sido tan poco, pero tan dichoso.**

**Navit, desplegó las alas debajo de la luna de aquella noche de septiembre y partió hacia el cielo, en busca del juicio simple, que en breves momentos le seria imputado.**

**Su castaña melena ondeaba en aquel cúmulo; donde otros compañeros la miraban:**

**Unos con envidia; porque volveria a ser humana.**

**Y otros con pena; porque su inmortalidad seria apagada como si de una vela se tratase.**

**Sus alas; habían sido cortadas por el Padre; con todo el dolor de su corazón, dejando en su espalda el símbolo de una antigüedad perdida de placeres incómodos.**

**Navit, apresada.**

**Navit, destituida, como ángel…como madre.**

**¡Los angeles, no pueden parir!. Habian dicho muchos de sus mismas filas.**

**¡Ella ha sido la concubina de Azazel! ¡Angel o demonio, ¿Qué mas da?**

**Apresada….**

**Encarcelada…**

**Despojada, hasta que su delito fuera olvidado. Y eso significaba mucho mas tiempo del que ella podia imaginar.**

**Humana; pero alimentada con una sangre intoxicada, viviría hasta que fuese de nuevo mandada a la tierra; para donar sus alas, a quien fuese designado.**

**Fueron días, meses, años, agónicos… La soledad hizo mella en ella, hasta casi llegar a la locura; pero el recuerdo de la pequeña Isabella la arrancaba de aquellos brazos y la despojaban de nuevo a la realidad.**

**Su alimento fue produciendo en ella, un extraño comportamiento.**

**Confinada en aquella isla de Cúmulos, podia oir el trinar de los pájaros celestiales, aún sabiendo que estaban a miles de leguas de distancia.**

**A veces, echaba mano a su espalda para tocar las marcas hirientes de donde, hace tiempo atrás, se encontraban sus alas.**

**Pero llegó un dia que el Padre la hizo llamar y comprendió.**

**Cayó en picado de aquella nube de Cúmulo; mientras caía, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en la sensación que habría tenido el primer angel caído durante aquel trayecto.**

**Aunque ella no lo era; podia ser consciente de su sufrimiento.**

**Estrelló su cuerpo en alguna parte de ninguna parte y se levantó, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.**

**Sonrió tristemente al notar como una sustancia viscosa rezumaba de su cabeza; se tocó y asombrada vió como era la sangre humana.**

**La sangre azul de los angeles se habia perdido completamente y ahora ella se habia convertido en las criaturas consentidas del Padre; que eran los humanos.**

**Por instinto, caminó por aquellos lares que parecían grises a la vista.**

**Una ciudad gris y triste. ¿Alli era donde debia entregar sus alas?**

**¿A quien?**

**Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. El viento pegajoso de aquella estación del año se reveló en sus arcaicas ropas.**

**Abrió los ojos nuevamente y su vista se prendió en una madeja de papeles que habia en un rincón, apestoso y sucio.**

**A sus oídos llegaban los llantos amargados de las personas que vivian en aquel lugar. **

**Llegó hasta un escaparate y se asustó de la persona que la miraba a traves del espejo. Su mirada daba autentico pavor.**

**Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y la mujer la imitó.**

**Navit; no necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber lo que aquello significaba.**

**Aquella imagen, era ella. Sus ojos habían adquirido una tonalidad de demonio y se sintió morir. Se llevó la mano al pecho y emitió un grito desgarrador.**

**La gente que caminaba hacia su alrededor, andaba con paso desequilibrado y taciturno. **

**Encogió la nariz. Un olor nauseabundo llegó a sus fosas nasales. **

**Lejos de allí estaban asando carne, y Navit sabia perfectamente que aquella carne era humana.**

**Los papeles que le habían llamado la atención anteriormente, volaron a sus manos y pudo ver la fecha y el lugar donde se hallaba.**

**Chicago, Agosto de 1918.**

**Pensó en su hija. **

**Rememoró a su pequeña Isabella…y como si alguien tirara de ella, caminó y caminó hacia un gran edificio, donde la gente corria de un lugar a otro.**

**Gentes de todo tipo, yacían en camas, con los ojos vidriosos y otros tantos; los que corrian, se ocupaban de ellos..**

**De repente un ansia desconocida apresó en ella y le quitó la repiración. Necesitaba algo; pero no sabia el qué.**

**Como por mandato divino, anduvo varios pasillos y se quedó mirando una pequeña habitación donde yacían dos cuerpos.**

**Estaban acompañados de un hombre.**

**La mujer abría la boca intentado decir algo.**

**-¡Salvelo!.-le ordenó con voz ronca.**

**Navit, con la garganta victima de una calor descomunal, se llevó la mano a ésta y apretujó su cuello; como si esta manera pudiera calmar aquella sed…porque era sed, lo que ella tenia.**

**-Haré cuando me sea posible.- le prometió aquel hombre**

**-Ha de hacerlo Debe hacer cuanto esté en su mano. Incluso lo que los demás no pueden, eso es lo que debe de hacer por mi Edward.**

**Los ojos se le nublaron a Navit, las lagrimas amenazaban por salir. Comprendia tanto el dolor de aquella mujer, que lo acogió como suyo propio.**

**Observó al hombre, que dio varios pasos hacia la cama continua.**

**Allí yacia un hombrecito de unos diecisite años de edad, con el sudor perlado en su frente y jadeos a causa de su irregular respiración.**

**El hombre que habia hablado con la mujer lo miró unos instantes y se llevó las manos a la frente pensativo**

**Se marchó de allí, sin verla y ella se adentró entre aquellas cuatro paredes como ensimismada por lo que habia sido testigo.**

**Se apostó al lado de la mujer a una velocidad de vértigo y le cogió la mano. La encontró demasiado caliente; pero no le importó.**

**La mujer, abrió sus espesas pestañas y acarició con la mirada a Navit. **

**-¿Ha venido a por mi?.- preguntó sin respiración.**

**-No.- le dijo Navit, acariciando la mano de la señora.- He venido a entregarle un regalo.**

**-No…Edward..**

**Navit, asintió y volvió a sonreir mas abiertamente.**

**-Si a Edward.**

**Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de sorpresa, Elizabeth, pensó estar presa ya de la locura de la fiebre. Aquel demonio con ojos rojos, también tenia unos fuertes y amplios colmillos al sonreir.**

**-¿Edward?.- emitió temerosa.**

**-Mis alas. Le entrego mis alas. Le crecerán cuando se una a Isabella.**

**A Elizabeth se le paró el corazón, y la mano sin vida se quedó entre las de Navit**

**Ella cerró sus ojos y caminó hacia la cama colindante.**

**El chico era hermoso. Navit sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.**

**-Te cedo mis alas, Edward. Y cumple la profecía de la mano de mi hija, Isabella.**

**Pero algo en el cuerpo de Navit se debilitó y la cercanía del muchacho la perturbó. La distancia era minima. Miró la yugular de aquel chiquillo y contuvo el aliento. Como si alguien tirara de ella se enredó entre sus pelo y tiró de su cabeza hacia ella.**

**El muchacho abrió los ojos lentamente y se horrorizó ante la visión.**

**Era el mismísimo demonio el que venia a por él. No la muerte.**

**Continuará….**

**Bueno quedan pocos capis…**

**El siguiente será bastante hot ok? Besos y gracias por todo chicas! ¿Se merece reviews? Ojalá!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hola! Aquí con Marcada, ejejjeje…

..Os dejo leer el capi y luego nos leemos ok?

MARCADA

CAPITULO 14

Bella Pov

Como la brisa acariciando mi pecho.

Sí; la respiración de Edward , era algo parecido a eso.

Mientras besaba mi cuello y me miraba, pidiendo permiso con sus ojos ; para continuar…me sentía como en casa.

Aquel hogar que nunca tuve. Que siempre me fue negado.

Acaricié su cabello con vehemencia y suspiré, presa del goce de sus caricias.

-Es…increíble.- pensé en voz alta.

Edward pestañeó y fue hacia mi boca para penetrarme con su lengua, avida de deseo, al igual que mi cuerpo.

Rememoré a Michael Newthon, aquel hombre que me hizo mujer hacia siglos…Esto era diferente. Algo muy intimo habia salido a flote en mi. Mi alma. Él era como una pieza elemental de mi..como si fuera yo misma.

Me estremecí ante este pensamiento y me tensé.

Él lo notó y cesó de acariciarme.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- me preguntó, con la respiración, algo acelerada.- No quieres que siga…

-Sí.- alcé mis manos hacia su rostro y lo obligué a mirarme a los ojos.

-No sé lo que me ocurre contigo, Edward. Pero es algo superior a mi mente. Te deseo, es algo superior a mi. Por favor…

Se abalanzó hacia mi y con su cuerpo encima del mio, siguió la labor tan bien emprendida. Besos hermosos. Caricias que hacian que mi cuerpo volara.

Al ver su cuerpo desnudo jadeé. Era perfecto. Perfecto hasta la saciedad.

Mordí mi labio inferior y erguí mi cuerpo ligeramente para demandar mas caricias y besos.

Su pecho endiabladamente sexy, tenia una mata de bello cobrizo que me hizo suspirar; pero algo nuevo en él me asombró. Debajo de aquella bella pelambrera cobriza, habían unas letras grabadas a fuego…muy parecidas a las de mi espalda.

Entendí al sentir el fuego correr dentro de mi.

Y también entendí perfectamente las letras entrelazadas que se unian en su pecho.

"Isabella ".

Miré sus ojos dorados con intensidad y sonreí. Él era para mi, aunque todavía no entendía bien por qué.

Los besos de Edward viajaron por mi abdomen lentamente, acompañados por suaves jadeos involuntarios de mi. De vez en cuando notaba sus labios estirarse en una bonita sonrisa. Él, al igual que yo estaba encantado con aquella situación.

Desnuda y completamente excitada acarició mi pubis con maestria, haciendo dibujos imaginarios en él.

-Eres tan perfecta…- susurró.

Su dedo índice bajó por la hendidura de mi sexo y abrí los ojos por completo.

Habia comenzado una danza con su falange en mi sexo que me hacia mover las caderas de manera completamente involuntaria.

Besó mi vientre, mientras tocaba esa parte de feminidad que tenia abotargada.

Nunca en todos mis años habia sentido una cosa parecida.

Con Michael, habia sido todo duro y sin placer.

Siempre con la firme idea de tener descendencia. Gracias a Dios nunca tuve hinchado el vientre por un hijo suyo. Tampoco lo deseé.

Los ojos de Edward me hacian el amor. Sus pupilas clavadas en las mias, centelleaban de absoluto deseo.

Armonizó sus movimientos en mi sexo ayudándose con la mano al completo. Oí un sonido, deliciosamente excitante. Sus dedos en mi sexo, ávido de flujos y rezumante de excitación. Hubo un momento que me perdí por completo y sentí explotar.

Sus labios se encargaron de tapar mi boca y sin parar de recorrer mi clítoris con su dedo índice, jadeaba al igual que yo, preso de una total excitación.

-Voy a probarte; mi reina.- jadeó, al separarse de mis labios.

Bajó por mi cuerpo y sentí su cabeza entre mis piernas. Suspiró, haciéndome notar, aquel aliento frio, en mi sexo.

Comenzó lamiendo la cara interior de mis muslos. Volviendome loca literalmente. Queria que profundizara en mi, con lo que fuera.

Lamidas como pequeños latigazos, crearon en mi, a una total demente de caricias. Me revolvía, haciéndole emitir ligeras risas divertidas que me enfebrecían y me cabreaban al mismo tiempo.

Hasta que la punta de su lengua rozó mi clítoris.

Paralicé mi cuerpo. Era delicioso. Él esperó aquella reacción y me miró desde aquella perpectiva tan fantástica.

Era colosalmente bello. Ahora me estaba dando cuenta. Aquel cabello desordenado, sus labios, sus ojos, aquella fuerte mandibula y la blancura de su piel era técnicamente perfecta.

Volvió a su tarea y creí morir cuando succionó delicadamente aquella parte mia que sobresalía ligeramente de mi sexo. Ladeé varias veces la cabeza, victima del total placer que me envolvía.

-Edward….

-¿Si?.- su voz ronca, al separarse de mi sexo me hizo perder aún mas la cordura y apretar las caderas en su cuello para obligarle a continuar.

Volvió a soltar una risita, muy pagado de si mismo y retorcí la almohada con mis dedos cuando él volvió a recrearse en la labor.

Lamió mis flujos y penetró con un vaivén celestial su lengua en mi sexo; envistiéndome y haciéndome volar como un ángel. Cuando volví a explotar por sus suaves y desgarrantes lamidas; besó ardorosamente mi sexo con los labios abiertos y enjugó todos mis jugos con su boca.

Subió lentamente hacia mi rostro y sentí su dura virilidad en mi vientre desnudo. La miré sin reservas y la toqué mirando sus ojos como el oro liquido.

Sabia lo que debia hacer. Así que cogí su miembro viril y lo empujé lentamente en mi entrada. Movió sus caderas para entrar en mi de manera lenta. Extraordinariamente lenta. Sintiendo cada pliegue y cada centimentro de nuestra unión. Nuestros ojos unidos, de la misma manera que estaban nuestros sexos, se cerraron y presos de placer, jadeamos cuando llegó a toda la profundidad.

-Moriría ahora mismo, Bella.

Embestidas lentas pero certeras hicieron que mis piernas se engarzaran en sus caderas. El sonido de nuestras caderas chocando y nuestros jadeos, inundaban aquella habitación de un sensual aroma que hizo que aún me excitara más; si eso era posible.

Apretaba sus hombros, con una fiereza desconocida. Alzó mis piernas sobre sus hombros, para adentrarse mas en mi cuerpo, ahora mas deprisa y con mas fuerza, me sentí morir.

El orgasmo me azotó , sin que Edward me diera tregua.

Cuando los últimos espasmos sacudieron mi cuerpo, giró mi cuerpo y me puso con la boca pegada a la almohada, no me dio tiempo a preguntar. Me penetró de una sola estocada y grité de placer.

ÉL al igual que yo, emitia roncos jadeos con cada ida y venida , y al igual que él,sonreía ante tal grado de afinidad.

Edward era un magnifico amante; de aquello no habia duda. Con cada nueva postura, obligaba a mi cuerpo a gozar y rendirme.

Su gruesa virilidad, apunto de reventar, sentida en mi con un placer sin limites se doblegó, haciéndome gritar a mi también; presa de un orgasmo colosal, uno de tantos de aquel bendito dia.

Sus colmillos crecieron de manera descomunal al abandonarse completamente al placer.

Sabia lo que aquello significaba. Ofrecí mi cuello con una sonrisa en los labios y él apresó éste con toda la locura del momento.

Sentí sus colmillos clavarse en la carne, también sentí la maravillosa sensación. Parecia estar besándome delicadamente.

Lentamente, lamiendo ligeramente aquella herida; se apartó de mi y me besó en la boca, haciéndome probar mi propia sangre. Llevandome también hacia el imperioso deseo del hambre.

Edward vió el destello en mis ojos y me elevó ligeramente hasta su cuello, blanco y fuerte. Mis colmillos crecieron y abrí la boca entorno al cuello de mi fabuloso amante.

Nunca, en mis largos años de existencia, probé una sangre tan exquisita. Mezclada con el suave hedor de nuestra practica sexual me hizo lamer y succionar, con locura aquella sangre divina que entraba en mi cuerpo.

Noté a Edward tensarse y su cuerpo se endureció de golpe.

Algo estaba ocurriendo. Y no era bueno.

Me aparté de él y el se levantó con la mirada asustada.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?.- pregunté nerviosa, siguiendo su cuerpo que andaba hacia atrás, mirándome con cara de horror.

Se clavó de rodillas al suelo y su cabeza dio de bruces en el suelo. Su espalda quedó expuesta para mi y me llevé las manos a la boca.

Edward comenzó a tener combulsiones. No sabia que hacer. Pensé en Carlisle y quise ir a buscarlo pero la mano de Edward me agarró con fuerza.

-Bella….¿Dime porque tengo este dolor insufrible en la espalda? .- su respiración agitada, me hizo acariciar su dulce cabeza y una lagrima sanguinolienta cayó sobre su brazo. Ël me miró interrogante algo más calmado.

-Edward….te han crecido…alas….

Continuará…

Si; ya sé cortito..pero a partir de ahora los últimos capis serán asi. Espero no me lo tomen en cuenta. A partir de ahora procuraré actualizar este fice todas las semanas. Los martes para ser mas exactos.

No quiero que se quede colgado …y pierdan el interés; que me parece que es lo que esta pasando…

Besos a todas y a todos ( Y eso lo digo por ti lunático) ejejejjej…me acordé. Besitos ¿merece algún review? Porque por lo visto ya no los merece como antes…creo que es porque no actualizo muy seguido. Prometo colgar estos últimos capis cada semana. ¡Es una promesa!


	15. Chapter 15

Hola . Ya era hora; lo sé. Pero a veces las cicunstancias mandan.

Este capitulo va dedicado a todas aquellas/os que leeis este fice y que no me abandonais a lo largo de los meses. Gracias de todo corazón.

Ahora os dejo y nos leemos abajo.

Los personajes de esta saga no me pertenecen; la historia sí, es mía.

**MARCADA**

**CAPITULO 15**

Edward comenzó a tener combulsiones. No sabia que hacer. Pensé en Carlisle y quise ir a buscarlo pero la mano de Edward me agarró con fuerza.

-Bella….¿Dime porque tengo este dolor insufrible en la espalda? .- su respiración agitada, me hizo acariciar su dulce cabeza y una lagrima sanguinolienta cayó sobre su brazo. Ël me miró interrogante algo más calmado.

-Edward….te han crecido…alas….

…**..**

**-¡No te lo voy a permitir! ¡Y lo sabes, Azazel! ¡Es mi hija, y no hay decálogo que diga quien es y lo que el futuro tiene previsto para ella….**

**-Eres absurda ; Navit. Ella ya ha encontrado a Edward, es cuestión de tiempo que todo el mecanismo se ponga en marcha.**

**-¡Nooo!¡No lo permitiré! ¿Entiendes, Azazel? No quiero ningún peso en los hombros de **

**Isabella; no lo permitiré.**

**Azazel miró de arriba abajo a la que un dia fue una de sus innumerables amantes…sólo que esta habia sido sutilmente diferente…un ángel.**

**El mas bello angel que recordó…**

**-Concebiran un demonio casi perfecto, que aniquilará todas las subespecies del planeta.**

**-El Decálogo ha sido un invento poderoso en los manos de esos monstruos necesitados de sangre…- Azazel, rió con ganas, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho poderoso.-Ha sido una de las mejores patrañas alimentadas con el pasar de los años…eso sin contar esos absurdos manuscritos que dicen haber encontrado en el mar muerto….**

**-Es aberrante.- Navit, se abrazó a si misma desconsolada.- Son hermanos…..**

**El demonio, volvió a reir.**

**-Si, lo son, pero te olvidas que ella es tu hija. Y él es hijo de una humana…**

**-¿Edward es hijo de una humana?.- Navit alzó las cejas, atenta.**

**-Angel estúpido….millones de hembras humanas fueron inseminadas por mí. Fui un íncubo también; para tu información. Me colaba en las habitaciones de aquellas mujeres y les dejaba mi semilla en su vientre, sin que ellas supieran ni tan siquiera que eran hijos de un autentico demonio. – Azazel, se rascó la frente algo desconcertado.- Ese chico tuvo demasiad suerte… se me escapa completamente como se convirtió en vampiro. Pero sin duda, cuando se una a Isabella, tanto uno como otro se alzaran contra el mundo que es para lo que fueron destinados; nada mas creados: Concebir aquel que creara la destrucción en la tierra. Ese niño cuando se convierta en hombre, será el ser mas terrorífico que ha pisado la tierra…**

**-"Él", no lo permitirá.- Navit, habia palidecido mas de lo normal y sus labios temblaban inseguros al hablar.**

**-¿Él? ¿Dónde esta "Él" ahora, Navit?.- Azazel se contrajo al carcajearse con fuerza.- Se ha olvidado de sus marionetas; los angeles, y ahora mima y perdona a los seres humanos; sin importar el daño que han podido hacer….¿Y vosotros? ¿Y vuestra alma? Está perdida en algún momento del tiempo y del espacio…**

**-No me importa donde esté mi alma….es de sobra conocido que los vampiros no tenemos alma…**

**Azazel se acercó a la que fue un dia su amante y le acarició el blanco rostro con delicadeza.**

**-Tu alma debe ser diferente; desde luego…fuiste un angel…aunque ya no lo recuerdes.**

**-Perdí mi alma en el momento que fui alimentada con sangre humana. Sabes muy bien que es así.- Navit se dio la vuelta, aún la hería profundamente que Azazel la hubiese utilizado para tener un hijo, un hijo diferente…- Me marcho. Espero no volver a verte jamás.**

**Caminó sin rumbo y cerró los ojos; la niebla volvia a envolverla y suspiró llena de temor.**

**Tenia que hacer algo; **

**¿Dónde se habían metido sus alas?**

**¿Isabella todavía no las habia encontrado?**

**¿Dónde estaba aquel muchacho al que mordió y cedió sus alas en el momento de la transformación?**

**Caminó deprisa; lo mas deprisa que pudo y llegó a su destino, con la certeza de que el hechicero no se encontraba en la reserva.**

**-Billy se ha marchado; Navit.- Sam, habia salido de los árboles, y habia adquirido su humanidad de un maravilloso salto.- Han pedido el Decálogo en Volterra; por lo visto la elegida ya ha sido encontrada.**

**Navit se echó las manos a la boca emocionada.**

**-¿Volterra?.- susurró.**

**-Sí, el viejo, Jake, Embry…Todos han marchado para allá.**

**Navit hizo un gesto de desesperación con los brazos; estaba todo perdido.**

**-El Decalogo es falso; Sam.- inquirió muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo.**

**-Pero…**

**-No; Sam. Lo sé de muy buena mano. Es falso….**

**-¿Entonces? No entiendo nada, Navit.**

**Navit miró a Sam con expresión cansada.**

**Sam no debería de tener mas de veinte años. Y ella era ya tan vieja… aunque su aspecto de adolescente la hiciera pasar por una niña, sus experiencias vividas y todos los años a sus espaldas le hacian sentirse vieja y cansada.**

**-Vamos a Volterra. ¿Quieres? Tengo que contarte una larga historia…y creo que la creeras; puesto que tú mismo eres algo sobrenatural.- dijo Navit, desesperanzada.**

**Caminó hacia él, alzo la vista y le tocó el hombro desnudo, siguiéndolo hacia el campamento.**

**Seria un viaje muy, muy largo….**

…

**Bella Pov**

**Mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.**

**Unas hermosas alas de color blanco, habían salido de la espalda de Edward plegadas a lo largo de su espalda.**

**Su cuerpo desnudo, adolorido y conmocionado intentaba levantarse del suelo.**

**-Espera; Edward. Esto…esto no es lógico…- dije sin pensar, sin dejar de mirar las alas perfectamente plegadas.- Voy a llamar a Carlisle.**

**Su voz me detuvo.**

**-No. No lo llames. Esto tiene que tener algo que ver con nuestra unión…si no no me lo explico…¿Qué eres tú Bella? ¿Qué mi cuerpo ha reaccionado asi?.- Su mirada de oro liquido, compujida, me taladraba mi muerto corazón.**

**Me puse a su altura y le cogí las manos, intentando alzar su cuerpo.**

**Entre nuestros cuerpos desnudos, nació la química anterior. Y como si la mente no existiese y solamente nuestros instintos; nos besamos, con ardor mientras nuestras manos se separaban para dar placer a nuestros respectivos cuerpos.**

**Un breve segundo, sus labios se apartaron de los míos; solamente para susurrar.**

**-Creo…creo que estamos en celo; mi amor. Si no esto es incomprensible…cuando te tengo cerca, no hay alas, no hay decálogo no hay nada…solo tú y yo…**

**Lo miré, sin verlo; ciega completamente de deseo y me envolví en sus caderas para que me llevara a la cama de nuevo, sin dilación.**

**Continuará….**

**Espero..que les haya gustado, ya queda poquito..espero no les defraude. Besos, las/os quiero, ok? Diganme algo please!**


End file.
